Radioactive
by PetrovasWolf
Summary: I'd dreamed Earth would be beautiful and perfect. Sure, it was beautiful but it was far from perfect, especially with the handsome Bellamy Blake running things on the ground. Pure idiocy and I, Allison Carter, decided to play along. I'd never picked myself to be the rebellious type but when desperate times call for desperate measures there is only one thing I can do...rebel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, everyone! This is my first ever 100 story and I'm really excited to begin this! I tried to post one earlier but I took it down and decided to make a whole different story line and this is it! The disclaimer below will be the only disclaimer in the whole story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100, it's character's, or it's story line. I only own Allison and her plot. Everything belongs to the CW Network.**

* * *

I tapped my fingers against my thigh, sitting back in the chair Chancellor was kind enough to give me for my eternal stay in the skybox. The light hanging above me was dim and I was certain it was going to die soon. It wouldn't be anything new. Every night I was left in darkness and then the power kicked back on in the early hours. I watched as it swayed slowly on the brown string it hung from on the ceiling. That's how I always knew the ship was still moving and that's how I knew how much closer I was to getting floated. Each time I looked at that light, I knew the ship was orbiting around the unknown planet and that the day was passing. It reminded me that soon, I would be nothing but a dead body in the middle of space. I would be nothing.

After being locked in a gray cell for almost three years, I'd taken the time to review my life and all the cliché things people do before they know they're going to die soon. Instead of lying on my bed and crying, I'd opted to lying on the cold floor. Now, it sounds like such a stupid thing to do but instead of looking up at a blank ceiling, I was looking through a glass window that allowed me to get a preview of space. Sometimes, if the angle was right, I got to see planet Earth. I got to see vast, blue oceans, dark green and brown fields, and wispy white clouds. I would reach up my hand and pretend to touch the clouds, pulling my hands through them, pretending to feel the soft cotton against my skin. I'd gotten over the harsh reality that I would never make it to Earth. I would be long dead before we could return and I'd learned to be okay with that.

I liked to imagine what life might be like for those people who get to go back. Would there be the large oak trees I'd seen in the books? Would there be ferocious lions and tigers? Would there be rain and snow? I'd close my eyes and pretend to dance in the rain, throwing my hands out and jumping in the puddles. I'd think about the feeling of cold, white snow on my arms and stick out my tongue to see if I could catch a snowflake. I'd studied lots about Earth before I was arrested and it came in handy. I had more knowledge than anyone. I could make up a world in my head no one could even come close to except mine? It was real. It was thousands of miles away from me but it was real. Our people would soon get to enter the world I imagined and I hoped that it would be as great as I dreamed it to be. Once again, harsh reality sunk in and I kept on dreaming.

I hoped my father would get to go. I hoped he wouldn't do something stupid again and get floated like I was bound to be. I prayed every day that he'd make it out of here alive and get to live on Earth. We were lucky enough for the Chancellor to miraculously save my father last time but he was clear that he wouldn't do it again. People would wonder why I would so badly want my father to experience Earth over the simple fact that he was the reason why I was in here and why I would be killed soon. I wanted him to live a life that was so beautiful; he wished he could share it with others. He wished he could share it with his daughter who could have stayed alive and accompanied him if it weren't for his selfishness. It was a bittersweet wish but I didn't care anymore.

"Prison 320, face the wall."

I hopped up from my chair as the door to my cell was suddenly opened. Although confused, I still did what I was asked. I turned around, holding my hands up in the air as an image of surrender and waited patiently for what was to come next.

"What's going on?" I asked calmly, trying not to sound too demanding or terrified, for that matter. I didn't except a response more rather a good one.

"Quiet." The guard answered and I bobbed my eyebrows, knowing that me asking questions wouldn't do my confusion any justice. "Hold out your right arm."

"What?" I muttered and then looked over my shoulder. As soon as I heard the clicking of a box, my eyes found the reason for the noise. The guard had opened a black box and there were a dozen silver wristbands sitting inside. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No! No, this can't be a thing. I don't turn 18 until tomorrow."

"I said quiet." The guard snapped once more, sending me a sharp glare. I swallowed thickly, my heart beginning to pound inside my chest. I whipped my head back around to face the wall and lowered my right arm like I had been asked.

I could feel it rising in my chest. I thought I'd be ready for tomorrow. I thought that I wouldn't care about dying but I was wrong. I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready at all and the thought of being sucked into space scared the shit out of me. I couldn't let this happen yet, not a day freaking early. It made no sense. How many people had they done this to? Had they done this to my mother? So many things were racing through my head it was hard for me to keep my eyes open.

"Please don't do this to me." I begged, tipping my chin up towards the ceiling after I could see the guard beginning to approach me. "I don't wanna die. Please!"

"Silence!" He commanded once more and I dropped my head, squeezing my eyes shut and trying not to let tears fall from my eyes. I could feel him getting closer and closer and before I could let anything happen to me, I growled.

I spun around quickly, the arm I had outstretched smacking the unsuspecting guard. He went stumbling backwards, the bracelet falling out of his hands with a loud clatter. Quickly, I kicked it off to a farther corner of the room and then made a run for the open door. Before I could reach it, a guard jumped in front of me. He glared at me before whipping out an electrical weapon. My eyes widened as I shrunk away from the device and then looked back up at the guard. With a determined cry, I swung my foot up and kicked the guard's hand in which he was wielding the weapon. The buzz from the electricity died down as it too rattled to the floor. I clenched my hand into a fist and hit the guard as hard as I could in the face, sending him reeling. He managed to move out of my way and I rushed out of the cell.

I froze when I saw multiple prisoners beginning to be removed from their cells by guards, those wristbands enveloping their arms. I whipped my head back and forth, trying to understand if this was real or some terrifying dream but when shouts were directed to other guards about my escape, I realized that this was very real. I sprinted off in the direction that held the least amount of guards and shoved through other prisoners. I could hear large footsteps gaining behind me and I turned down a hallway that led farther into the Ark. Just before I could get to the door leading me out of the skybox, I was stopped by a man who I practically owed my father's life to yet blamed for my coming death.

"Chancellor Jaha?" I inquired breathlessly. I heard snapping behind me and looked to see about five guards line up in a row, waiting for me to run again with their electric weapons. When I turned my head back to Jaha, he was smiling.

"I know that you're very afraid right now but I can assure you that there is nothing to be frightened of." He informed me calmly and I shook my head, swallowing thickly in order to push down the bile rising in my throat.

"You're killing us all and it doesn't make any sense." I told him, shaking my head. "Some of us aren't even 18."

"Ms. Carter, you have it all wrong." Chancellor Jaha said calmly, also shaking his head but not as frantically as I had. "We aren't killing you."

"Then what is this? What's going on?"

"Please, put on the wristband." Jaha ordered carefully, gesturing behind me. I turned all the way around to see that a sixth guard had joined us, holding out the bracelet I had refused earlier. Following Jaha's commands, I stepped forward and held out my right arm. Hissing at the small pain it caused considering the small spikes inside, the guard clicked it on and I turned back around.

"Now, please, tell me what's happening." I pleaded, making sure to give him the saddest look I could muster. He returned it with the same one but never answered. I furrowed my brow, about to ask him what was going on, but I suddenly heard a loud pop. I let out a gasp of surprise when a sharp pain connected with my side and I arched my back, my mouth hanging open. I reached back and felt the dart that had been shot into my body. I looked at Jaha once more and he was smiling like he had before.

"You're going to Earth, Allison. Earth…"

Those were the last words I heard before my vision blurred and went black.

 _This is it._

My voice echoed throughout my head as I slowly began to regain consciousness but everything was black.

"I'm dead." I then murmured and that's when all of the noises of the world suddenly crashed into my ears. There were more voices than mine and the sound of a machine being run. My eyes snapped open against my freewill and I saw that, in fact, I was very much alive. I looked around frantically, trying to understand where I was.

"Look who finally joined us."

Confused for a moment, I turned my head to find someone sitting next to me. It took me a few moments before I finally recognized who he was. Nonetheless, I decided not to answer, looking at my surroundings. I concluded that we were on a ship and I recognized some of these other people. It was the other prisoners from the sky block. What Jaha said before I had blacked out still wasn't make sense. I looked down at myself and realized that my clothes had been changed but my hair was still in the ponytail I had left it in. I was about to turn and ask the boy next to me what was going on, but there was suddenly a loud crash from outside the ship. A girl screamed somewhere on the other side of the ship and I tightened my grip on my seatbelt straps.

"What was that?" I breathed out, not really asking anyone in particular. It was a few seconds before I got a response and I wished I hadn't asked.

"That, gorgeous, was the atmosphere." The boy beside my answered and I looked towards him. He was just my age—brown hair that framed his face but didn't go passed his shoulders. His skin was a light pale color but he didn't look sickly. His brown eyes matched his hair color which brought me to the see the green knit cap over his head. I'd seen his face only briefly before and he'd been arrested after me.

He was the spacewalker.

Suddenly, the TV's sitting in front of us flickered to life, bright blue lights shining down behind them. I quickly looked up, ignoring that I was sitting next to the boy who wasted oxygen for himself and saw Chancellor Jaha's face on the screen.

 _"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now."_ He began. _"You've been given a second chance and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you…_ expendable _."_

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" Someone shouted and made my frown. How the hell did the Chancellor's son get on this ship? Why the hell did he get arrested?

 _"Those crimes will be forgiven."_ Jaha said when I checked back in to the broadcast. I hadn't failed to notice that the ship had picked up speed and everyone inside of it was shaking as we plummeted toward Earth. _"Your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather,"_ —the screen glitched and I inhaled sharply— _"was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."_

"Hey check it out!" The girl across from me announced and I looked down from the TV to find that the boy sitting beside me had floated all the way to the middle of the ship. I silently watched as he floated through the air.

"Woo! Go, Finn!"

I rolled my eyes at the cheers and then saw the two boys across from beginning to adjust their seatbelts. I sighed and stayed inside my seat, still nervous about being here.

"Hey, you two, stay in your seats if you wanna live!" Some girl ordered from her side of the ship.

 _"You must locate those supplies immediately."_ Jaha broke into my thoughts again and I looked up. _"Your one responsibility is: stay alive."_

The two boys had fully unclicked their seatbelts and were slowly floating up into the air. There was a girl shouting for them to stay in their seats but they weren't listening to a word. I watched, clenching my jaw and feeling the ship start to go even faster. I stopped listening to what Jaha said, his voice becoming annoying in my terrified state. I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the seats. Suddenly, the ship jolted, the parachutes deploying on the ship. I opened my eyes just as the two boys flew backwards right in front of my seat arrangement. They smacked into some pipes, breaking them in half and releasing whatever chemical was inside. It sprayed everywhere, including my face and I held my breath, closing my eyes. Sparks rained down on us and the girls around me screamed out of terror.

"Finn!" I tried to shout in the midst of all the chaos. I couldn't locate him with all the air spaying in my eyes and angrily shook my head, looking around. The TV's had shut off now and seemed completely dead. I tried not to panic as the ship clattered and roared as she soared down to the planet. Whatever those boys knocked into on the ship had done something to it and cause the whole thing to freak out. There were more sparks raining from the ceiling and I could hear the loud noise of rockets beneath us. The ship hit the ground and we began to slide, everyone's bodies shaking wildly.

Then, I could hear the machines running the ship begin to slow down. Once they stopped, my eyes opened slowly and I found that we had stopped. There was silence, dead silence in which we'd never heard before, and a boy from another part of the ship voiced that for all of us. As soon as I could understand that we were on the ground, our seatbelts unbuckled themselves and I wasted no time running over to where I'd seen Finn fall. Apparently, the girl who had tried giving orders earlier was there before me. She was on the other side, holding onto the other boy's head while I stood behind Finn.

"Finn, is he breathing?" the blonde asked desperately, looking up to Finn who shook his head slightly.

"The outer door is on the lower level!" Someone shouted. "Let's go."

Out of curiosity, I moved away from the scene of the dead body and a distraught Finn. I followed the crowd of peopled down a ladder and shoved my way through the crowd. I appeared on the front of the group and looked by my side. The girl next to me frowned, like she knew me and ironically, she did.

"Hey, you're the girl that drugs." She muttered and before I could even react, she angrily shoved me. I stumbled to the side and the person on the other side of me didn't like that. They pushed me back and forth until I tripped out towards the door. The toes of my boot caught on a part of the floor paneling and I went plummeting towards the ground. I tried to catch myself but my arms buckled beneath my weight. I fell to the floor with a loud thud and then rolled off to bump into the door. I sighed once I'd stopped moving and looked up at the girls who'd shoved me. People were snickering and I clenched my jaw, fighting the desperate need to get angry.

Without a chance to retaliate, a large hand suddenly encompassed my bicep. With little effort, he lifted me up off the ground and I whipped my head around to see who it was. I didn't recognize him but I was just glad he wasn't ugly. He had dark black hair which was combed back with shiny gel. His eyes were a darker brown than Finn's and he had the body structure of a freaking body builder. I didn't know who he was but gave him a small smile as a silent gesture of thanks for helping me up off the floor.

"Hey, just back it up guys!" He ordered, holding up his hands as people tried to come forward. I stood behind him, making sure not to get crushed between him and the outer door. Then, he turned and reached for the handle.

"Stop!"

I looked over my shoulder to see that the blonde girl had come down the ladder. She pushed through the crowd of people who stared at her as she passed and I came out from behind the boy. "The air could be toxic." She told us worriedly.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway." The boy pointed out, shrugging his shoulder.

"Bellamy."

It was quiet and small voice that I barely heard but it was close enough to me. I furrowed my brow, now learning that the boy's name was in fact Bellamy. I turned my head and saw a brunette hanging on a ladder, looking at Bellamy with confusion. Bellamy took his hand off the handle to let us outside and turned around to see who'd called his name. The girl slowly came through the crowd and stopped just in front of Bellamy.

"My God," Bellamy murmured, recognizing the girl. "Look how big you are."

The girl rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were obviously related somehow and I took a step back, deciding to give them some space.

"What the hell are you wearing?" the girl demanded, recognizing the outfit he was wearing. I decided to get a look for myself and noticed he was wearing a guard's uniform. This also made me wonder why he was wearing that considering all the guards hated us. Why would a guard be sent down here? "A guard's uniform?"  
"I borrowed it to get on the dropship." Bellamy defended. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." He added with a smirk and I swallowed thickly, looking at the floor. Something about this wasn't right but there wasn't anything I could do.

"Where's your wristband?" the blonde suddenly asked after Bellamy and the girl embraced once more. Upon Blondie's question, I decided to take a look at the boy's wrist. In fact, he wasn't wearing one and that made him that much more suspicious.

"Do you mind?" The girl snapped, looking over her shoulder. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"Brother?" I muttered, catching the girl's attention.

"No one has a brother." Someone claimed from inside the crowd, questioning chatter beginning to arise inside the dropship.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!"

Suddenly, Octavia raged. She went to run towards the group but Bellamy and I were quick to jump forward and stop her.

"Octavia!" Bellamy ordered. "Octavia, no!"

"Let's give them something else to remember you by." I suggested when she looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah? Like what?" She muttered back, giving me a sharp glare. I swallowed and then looked up towards Bellamy, hoping he'd give me a hand.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years" Bellamy answered and I smiled, releasing my hold on Octavia. The girl grinned and then Bellamy turned back around to face the outer door. I took a step back and watched as Bellamy pulled the lever to open the door.

Air was released from the side of the doors, shooting up and whipping my hair around my face. A bright white light blinded my eyes, making me through my hands up and grimace against the light. I blinked, trying to let my eyes adjust and when we did, I slowly brought my arm down. I looked passed Octavia's head and what I found was incredible. It was everything I had dreamed—everything I had read about in the books. The trees were greener than I imagined, tall and hidden in the clouds. The sky—the sky was the best part of it all. It was a baby blue color filled with the white, cotton clouds like from my view up in the Ark. The plants growing from the untouched ground were swaying in a breeze I had never felt upon my skin before. It was cold but not uncomfortable. It made my ponytail sway slightly to the left and the hair's on my arms stand straight up. Alongside the feeling of the wind, was the sun. It was the feeling I had wished for ever since I saw it once outside my window. It was warm and made me close my eyes and relish in the heat. I inhaled deeply and felt my nose tingle at the feeling of inhaling fresh air for the very first time.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Octavia had made it down the end of the ramp leading out of the dropship. Her feet were on the ground and she threw her hands up in the air. "We're back bitches!" She screamed loudly, making everyone, including me smile and cheer along with her. Everyone began to file out of the dropship, bumping shoulders with me, forcing me to stumble forward over my feet.

I felt myself beginning to fall when a pair of arms enclosed around my waist and kept me just inches away from hitting the ground.

"Careful there, klutz." Bellamy chuckled, pulling me up to stand flat on my feet. "Don't get too excited now."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. I shoved his arms off of me and then brushed passed Bellamy who was smirking at me as I left. I hurried down the ramp and then jumped in the air before I hit the bottom. I landed flawlessly, holding my arms out to my sides as my feet finally touched the ground I had longed for. Showing that I wasn't entirely clumsy, I whipped my head over my shoulder and smirked back at Bellamy who'd also made his way down the ramp.

"Careful there, judgey. Don't get too cocky now." I called up to him and he narrowed his eyes, trying to mask the fact that he was surprised by the fact that I had just retaliated against his dig. I winked, proud of myself, before sauntering off further through the forest.

Deciding what I wanted to do first was hard. I wanted to climb a tree. I wanted to find a river and swim in it. I wanted to lie in a field full of flowers but, given the landing spot, there wasn't much for me to do. Sure there were trees but they weren't built for climbing. They weren't the oak trees I had read about and it disappointed me but not too much. I was just glad I wasn't dead from radiation. Blondie was wrong. The air was just fine and we were all still alive.

I wandered farther, running my hands over the tree bark and plants. I smelled the air as I continued on, the smell of something new and delicious becoming addicting. There were still goosebumps on my skin and I exhaled deeply each time, savoring the taste of this new atmosphere. I didn't care that I was millions and millions and millions of miles away from my farther. Honestly, it made this experience so much better. I felt free—free from the cell I had been enclosed in for years and free from the fear of death. I would turn 18 tomorrow and I wouldn't be killed off. I'd be living on Earth. It was something hard for me to grasp. I hadn't felt this happy ever since I was a child. It was like it was too good to be true and my mind tried to make me point out the cons of being here. Of course, I thought about radiation, food, and shelter becoming a problem but then I thought about the greater good of being here. For the first time, Jaha gave me happiness.

"You,"

In any other circumstance, I would have thought someone was questioning who I was. Instead, someone was addressing me and it wasn't hard to tell by their tone. I turned around, looking to see who had in fact approached me and recognized the girl as Octavia. Curious as to why she was addressing me, I furrowed my brow and gave her a puzzled look, resisting the urge to point to my chest.

"Yes?" I responded calmly, nervous about the girl who'd almost started a fight inside the dropship. Granted, her buttons had been pushed but she still frightened me.

"I saw what those girls did to you inside the dropship." Octavia said, pausing a few steps away, leaning against a tree.

"Great, you saw it like everyone else did." I sighed, gulping and then placing my hands on my hips. "What? You come here to laugh at me in private?"

"I came here because I think we should be friends."

Stunned, I raised my eyebrows and my hands dropped down to my side. To be honest, this was my first. I didn't have very many friends before I got locked up so this was new. "You want to me my friend?"  
Octavia nodded. "I figured since we were both being laughed at because of our crimes, we need someone who understands." She explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, you helped me calm down too."

I let out a breathless laugh, a smile wavering on my lips. "Octavia, I—"

"Please just say yes." Octavia murmured, closing her eyes and bending her knees. "I—I just need a friend here and you…you understand how it feels."

I clamped my mouth shut, staring at Octavia sternly in silence. I looked into her eyes and could see the plead clearly. She was desperate and I didn't think she was that bad of a person. I'd heard of her before. Octavia Blake was a second child. Having a second child on the Ark was a crime, punishable by death. She was locked up like the rest of us and her story traveled around to every sector on that ship in space. My story had been passed around as well, becoming obvious after I'd been humiliated at the dropship.

"Yeah," I said with a confident nod. "I'll be your friend."

Octavia smiled excitedly, perking up her stance. "Thank you!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Don't thank me for being your friend." I told her and she faltered slightly. "I mean, I want to be your friend voluntarily."

She grinned, glad that I clarified exactly what I meant. "I don't mean to be so…forward but I know you."

I averted her gaze instantly, looking off to the side. I focused on a tree, trying to hide the embarrassed blush from creeping up onto my face. "Yeah…"

"A—Allison Carter, right?" She stuttered, nodding her head. I gave a curt nod in a silent response. "I'm Octavia Blake."

"I know you too." I quietly responded, pressing my lips together in a tight smile and turning to look back at her. She now acted the same as I had before. "Hey, our crimes made us popular." I said, putting my hands in my pockets and walking towards her. "Octavia, we're the popular girls here on the ground." I informed her excitedly, grinning like a child and making that same grin reappear on her face. "Let's go be popular."

Octavia laughed and I skipped forward, wrapping my arms around her shoulder as we returned to camp. We told each other stupid jokes as we made our way back through the forest. We broke through the trees, still laughing at a joke that I told. We stumbled away from each other, holding our stomachs and spinning around like children.

"You seem to be making friends."

Octavia and I instantly stopped laughing, simultaneously spinning around to see who'd spoken to us. I wasn't surprised to find Bellamy and relaxed my worried stance. Being on Earth still put me on edge, not knowing exactly what was out there.

"Bell, hey, I did make a friend." Octavia said breathlessly, jogging over to her brother. She placed her hand on his arm and then turned to face me. "This is Allison Carter."

"I know who she is." Bellamy smirked and I frowned, glaring at him quickly before looking away. "Don't worry about your rep down here, klutz. Our records are wiped clean, our crimes forgiven."

"What's it to me?" I snapped, cocking up an eyebrow and making Bellamy chuckle. He moved away from Octavia to step closer to me.

"Think of this as a way to reinvent yourself." Bellamy answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You can become a whole new person."

"My crime might be taken off the charts but that doesn't mean people will forget about it." I argued. For a split second, I thought I saw worry flash across Bellamy's face but it was gone quicker than I could have blinked. "So don't try and give me some speech about how I can be a whole new girl since we're on Earth."

"You're feisty, aren't you?" Bellamy cocked up an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "You two are gonna cause me headaches." He muttered carelessly, glancing between his sister and me. I snickered, rolling my eyes.

Our conversation was interrupted when we saw a group of boys approach Blondie and Wells Jaha. I furrowed my brow and Bellamy turned around to see what I was looking at. Octavia turned with him.

"I'm just trying to figure out where we are." Wells told the group of boys, probably speaking to who appeared to be the leader.

"We're on the ground." Bellamy answered, breaking into their chat. "That not good enough for you?"

Wells clenched his jaw and then sighed, coming closer to Bellamy. "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Blondie followed close behind Wells and stood beside him.

"Screw your father." Octavia bitterly stated, directing it towards Wells who looked slightly shocked by her statement. "What, you think you're in charge here—you and your little princess?"

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Blondie asked her with less bitterness in her voice. I shifted uncomfortably behind Bellamy, not liking all of the eyes in our direction. "We need to get to Mount Weather not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be." People had started to gather around as Blondie continued to give her speech. "How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now."

"I gotta better idea." Bellamy spoke up once more. I slowly came around to stand on his other side, looking up at him as I waited for him to tell. "You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

The group that had surrounded everyone began to agree with Bellamy. I stayed quiet, not wanting to get into a debate like this.

"You're not listening." Wells said and I noticed movement behind him. The group of boys who had approached him earlier were nudging each other and pointed towards Wells. "We all need to go."

"Wells look behind—!" I was cut off before I could tell Wells to look behind him. The leader of the group stepped forward, shoving Wells harshly by the shoulder.

"Look at this, everybody. The Chancellor of Earth." He said snidely and I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

Wells turned around. "Think that's funny?"

The leader smirked before rushing forward and kicking the side of Wells' ankle. It let out a sickening crack and I jumped at the sudden movement as Wells collapsed to the ground.

"Wells!" Blondie cried out and tried to go for her friend but was stopped by another group member. In an effort to somewhat help, I went to go forward but Bellamy grasped my wrist tightly. I snapped my head to look at him and he slowly shook his head, silently telling me to not get involved. I exhaled sharply, before whipping my arm and shaking off his wrist. Still, I didn't move from my spot and returned my attention back to Wells who was still on the ground.

"No, but that was." The leader said, looking down at Wells. Wells began to climb up, his ankle obviously injured but he tried to ignore it. The leader pretended to go for Wells but he faked, laughing when Wells reacted. "Come on. Come on." He urged, gestured with his hands, trying to get Wells to fight.

Finn suddenly intervened, stopping the fight from going on any longer. His back was turned to Wells and facing towards the other boy. Multiple groans came from the crowd once they realized that there would be no action tonight. I was internally grateful that Finn had gotten in between them. I knew how this fight would end.

"Kid's got one leg." Finn said, gesturing towards Wells. "How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

The leader was reluctant but eventually backed down.

"Hey spacewalker." Octavia called, strutting over to Finn. "Rescue me next."

I smirked at Octavia's flirty voice and Bellamy looked down at me with a rude glare. I dropped the smirk, trying to hide it from him but when he rushed over to Octavia, I let out a small laugh. Apparently, I wasn't quite enough and caught the attention of Finn who looked over and sent a small smile my direction. I gave a curt wave and then hung back, putting my hands back in my pockets once more.

I decided to go check on Wells and walked over to the spot where he and Blondie had sat down. She was inspecting his ankle and when I walked up, Wells looked at me.

"How's your leg?" I asked, peering over Blondie's head to try and see anything. Of course, his leg was covered by his pants and there was no use.

"Hurts." Wells answered, bobbing his eyebrows. He paused and then gave me a confused expression. "Why did you try and help me?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek before sighing and looking at the ground. "No offense, but those guys would destroy you." I answered honestly. "I didn't really feel like seeing a kid get plummeted to death on our first day."

"But you don't even know me."  
"It doesn't matter." I argued, shaking my head. "Look, I like your father as much as everyone else does but I still don't care to see someone get beat up because of their parents." To Wells, it was a simple compliment. To me, it was heartfelt. I was like him.

"What's your name?" He asked. Blondie still worked on his ankle but I knew she was listening. I was pondering whether or not to answer but found no point in avoiding it.

"Allison Carter." I answered and as soon as I did, I got the reaction I dreaded. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open. "Yes, I got locked up for stealing drugs from the herb garden and medical ward."

"That was you?" Blondie asked, looking over her shoulder up at me. I gave her a puzzled look and she stood up. "My mother said someone had stolen from there but never told me who it was."

"Well you're looking at her." I snorted bitterly, running my hands down my body dramatically. "Who's your mom?"

"Abby." She answered. "Abby Griffin."

I recognized the last name and stared at her. "You're Clarke."

"How do you know me?" She asked suspiciously and I shrugged.

"You know, I never got the drugs on my first try." I told her. "I tried multiple times but your mom was always in the place I needed to go. I occasionally heard her talk about you to patients. She's very fond of you."

Clarke smiled weakly, obviously still hurt over the fact that she'd been separated. I wish that the same could have been said for me.

"So, Mount Weather." Finn said suddenly after Clarke had bent back down to investigate Wells' hurt ankle. "When do we leave?"

"Right now." Clarke sighed, standing back up.

"Wait, you're still going?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "Clarke, do you not understand how dangerous this is?"  
"It's dangerous if we stay here and don't do anything." Clarke argued, turning around to face me. "There is food and supplies on Mount Weather. Someone has to get it."

"I think we can last a day." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "We need to wait it out a night—see what happens when the sun goes down."

"Allison, we can be back before it gets dark _if_ we leave now." Clarke defended, shaking her head and trying to consent with me.

"Okay, well, I'm not going." I muttered quietly.

"You don't have to." Clarke responded with the same quiet tone. Clarke turned to face Wells. "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the two of you gonna carry food for 100?" Wells asked and Finn turned around quickly. He grabbed two boys and spun them around. I quickly recognized them considering they had been there when I'd stolen some herbs.

"4 of us." Finn said. "Can we go now?"

Clarke nodded but was interrupted by a voice. "Sounds like a party. Make it 5."

"Octavia-"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy snapped, grabbing his sister before I could protest against her as well.

"Going for a walk." Octavia answered innocently, jerking her arm away from her brother. Finn had lifted up his hand and caught Clarke's attention.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke surged forward and clasped her hand around Finn's wrist. I could see the distinct black scratch down the side of the sliver wristband and suspiciously looked at him.

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulder. "So?"  
" _So_ this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, and they'll all think you're dead." Clarke countered and I but down on my bottom lip, my eyes lowering to study the wristband. If Clarke was right, maybe what Finn was doing was… _right_.

"Should I care?" Finn bitterly argued.

"Well, I don't know." Clarke answered, calmly. "Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." Finn was quiet which meant he had no more fight left in him. "Okay, now let's go."

The group left, Bellamy deciding to let Octavia leave. She gave him a kiss on a cheek and granted me with a quick hug before running off with the rest of them. I shoved my hands back inside my pockets, sighing, and thinking over what Clarke said as they ventured towards Mount Weather. She said that if we took the wristbands off, people from the Ark wouldn't follow us down here. Being away from my father made me realize how _good_ it was to not be around him. After the things he'd done, he didn't deserve to be in a place as beautiful as this. I needed to find a way to get this damn wristband off before Clarke got back and before our people could understand that it was safe down here. I didn't even know where to start. Finn had obviously been unsuccessful with removing his and from the soreness in my muscles; these bracelets were attached to us. I had seen the spikes on the wristbands before Jaha shot me with the dart. Still, even if I took mine off, there'd still be 99 other kids here with their wristbands on. I would never convince them all to take them off. I wasn't that powerful.

Bellamy came to stand beside me as his sister and other criminals disappeared into the trees. There was silence between us where I decided not to look at him and stare off in the distance. Thoughts of removing the wristband still lingered but I tried not to dwell on it too long. There wasn't anything I could do so there was no use.

"We need to start setting up camp." I told Bellamy, finally turning my head to look at him. "When the sun goes down, we have no idea what comes up."

"Deep." Bellamy snorted and I rolled my eyes. "But I agree."

"They'll be back tomorrow with food but that doesn't mean we can stand around waiting. We can gather supplies and try to get some sort of protection." I shrugged, turning around to face Wells. "Hey, crippled, you think you can be some sort of help?"

Wells glared up at me but then pushed himself up off the rock, squaring his shoulders with me. "I'm not crippled."  
"Then why aren't you walking normal on both legs?" I muttered, narrowing my eyes and cocking my head to the side. Wells sighed and looked away from me, agitated. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want?" He grumbled, turning his attention back to me.

"Wander around, find some supplies." I answered, nodding my head. "There should be some logs around here somewhere."

"If you're lucky enough, find some water." Someone else added from behind me. Because it didn't sound like Bellamy, I looked over my shoulder to find the leader of the boy group who'd attacked Wells. I protectively stepped in front of the boy.

"I wasn't aware that you were giving orders with me?" I raised my eyebrows, still ticked that he'd attacked Wells.

"Hm, sassy," He chuckled, looking me up and down. I crossed my arms over my chest and swallowed thickly, trying to show that I wasn't uncomfortable. "You're Allison Carter, the druggie."

Instantly upset, I tried to run forward but Wells grabbed my arms, keeping me from going. Bellamy had ran off to go start gathering supplies which meant the boy with one leg had to hold me back from hitting the boy.

"Don't call me that." I spat, glaring at him and shoving Wells' hands off me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Murphy." He greeted, tipping his chin up towards me.

"Well, Murphy, I'd really appreciate it if you'd go make yourself useful instead of being a sadistic asshole." I wrinkled my nose and smirked. He glared at me dangerously.

"What makes you think I take orders from a bitch?"

"Because this bitch will make sure you never set foot on this camp again." I threatened, stepping passed Wells. "Do you wanna test me Murphy?"

"Maybe I do." Murphy smirked but there was something else behind his eyes that made shivers run down my spine.

"Go do something that doesn't involve acting like a pedophile." I grumbled lowly and then turned my heel, bumping shoulders with Wells and trying to get as far as possible from Murphy.

I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head and I cursed, quickly turning the corner around the dropship. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to forget about Murphy and then decided to get to work. I'd help collect wood considering Wells only had one leg and probably wouldn't be very fast. I ventured passed the other people who were already socializing with one another and found no motivation to get them to work. I found broken logs from where our ship had demolished the part of the forest and picked up a few, shifting them so I could start making a pile near Wells. He'd already started to gather up wood and threw down a pile as I came over.

"Find any water yet?" Murphy asked after I threw down my logs. I looked over my shoulder at the same time Wells did.

"No, not yet, but, I'm going back out if you wanna come." Wells answered and then turned his head after I saw Murphy looking elsewhere. I saw something written in white letters on the side of the dropship and walked closer.

 _First son. First to dye._

"What the hell?" I whispered and then ran my fingers over the letters. I came off upon my touch and I glared at Murphy viciously. The boys began to chuckle and then Murphy sniffed, rubbing his nose. I saw the knife in his hands and clenched my jaw, getting the casual warning.

"You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him." Murphy said after Wells had picked up a larger stick for self-defense in case Murphy decided he was going to do something. Wells threw down the stick and then grabbed my wrist, tugging me away.

"You spelt "die" wrong, geniuses." Wells muttered, bumping shoulders with Murphy. I avoided eye contact and kept my head down. It was then we were going passed Bellamy and an idea I had been throwing around popped back into my head.

"You go." I said, shaking Wells' grip off of me. "I'm gonna talk to Bellamy."

Wells nodded and then walked off to get away from Murphy. I turned around and followed Bellamy who saw what Murphy had written on the wall.

"If you're going to kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it." Bellamy told Murphy, stopping in front of them.

"Or, you know, not do it at all." I made a face, shaking my head while Murphy smirked.

"Couldn't get enough of me, druggie?" He taunted and I narrowed my eyes, exhaling deeply. He looked towards Bellamy. "You're not really a member of the guard, are you?"  
"No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it." Bellamy answered, instantly catching my attention. "You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes? Even if they do, then what? People like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?"

"You got a point?" One of the boy's from Murphy's group asked, obviously waiting for Bellamy to get across the message.

"No. I got a question." He answered. "They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?"

"The hell we are." The same boy snapped.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you?"

It all suddenly became clear to me. It was what I had wanted intentionally. If we continued to wear these wristbands, everyone on the Ark who see that we were surviving on Earth. Soon, they'd call come down here to live with us and try to recreate the society we lived in before. I couldn't have that. They'd lock me back up again and then slaughter me in a more painful and slower way.

"Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down." Bellamy continued.

"Okay. You said we could stop it. How?" Murphy asked calmly as I looked down at my wristband once more.

Bellamy hesitated. "Take them off." He simply answered and I swallowed thickly, clenching the fist the bracelet was on. "The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?"

Murphy smirked and then nodded. "Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us?"

"Someone's gotta help me run things." Bellamy said, returning the smirk Murphy had given him. He turned to walk off and I sighed, chasing after him.

"Bellamy, wait!" I called after we'd gotten a good distance away from Murphy and his gang. Bellamy turned around at the sound of my voice and I stopped in front of him. "I—I need to talk to you."

"Floors all yours, klutz." He grinned at the nickname but it didn't faze me.

"It's about the bracelets." I clarified and he raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised that I wanted to confront him about such. "You said to take them off. How the hell do you plan on doing that?"

Bellamy was quiet for a few moments before nodding his head. "You want to take yours off?" He asked and I nodded.

"But I don't want to work for you." I said confidently, shaking my head. "I—I just don't want those people to come down here."

Once again Bellamy went silent before he crossed his arms over his chest. "There's someone you really don't want to make it here." I averted my gaze from Bellamy's chewing on the inside of my cheek. "Now just the guard or the chancellor."

"That's the point." I snapped, jerking my attention back to him. "I want my bracelet. My reward is not having our people return to Earth. You follow?"

Chuckling at the familiar remark, he nodded and looked down at his feet. "I follow." He stated. "I just didn't expect you to be the one who'd want so desperately to remove your bracelet."

"I didn't expect you to be the one to lead all of this." I murmured and Bellamy watched me carefully. "Seems like we're full of surprises, Bellamy Blake."

I then turned on my heel and decided to start hitching a tent. The sun was setting amongst the trees and I didn't want to try and blindly make shelter. I was able to find a spare tent and began to assemble it behind the dropship. Other tents had already been pitched and I tried to make as much furniture as possible inside. There was much, a jacket for a pillow and some old tarp from inside the dropship for a sheet. I was trying to figure out what else to put inside my tent when I heard people cheering. I furrowed my brow and then stepped out of my tent, finding the darkness glowing orange. I wandered around the dropship and found a blazing fire in the middle of everything. Amongst the fire were our campers and what I saw happening made me stop in my tracks. There was a girl on her knees, Murphy beside her. He had a long metal rod in his hand and had shoved it underneath a part of the bracelet. The girl had her hand down on the rock and she let out a small cry of pain when the bracelet gave way. It snapped and the glowing light dimmed.

"Bellamy, what's going on?" I asked, coming to step beside him in the crowd.

"We're doing you justice." Bellamy winked and I frowned, opening my mouth to protest but there wasn't any time. "Who's next?" People were raising their hands, eager to take of the wristbands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells ordered once he'd broken through the crowd.

"We're liberating ourselves." Bellamy answered as Wells began to quickly approach him. Bellamy had to push one of Murphy's members back when he'd tried to defensively come forward. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed." Wells snapped bitterly. "The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."  
"Wells don't you get it?" I stepped forward beside Bellamy. "That's the point. We don't want our people to follow."

"Why not?" Wells was breathing heavily and I knew he was angry.

"Sometimes we just need to get away from people that constantly ruin our lives." I murmured quietly, glancing at Bellamy.

"We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Bellamy called out to the people who all positively agreed.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there." Wells slowly began to spin in a circle, talking to everyone. "There are farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own. And besides, if it is really safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"They don't deserve it." I broke through the silence, approaching Wells. "This place is beautiful and full of greatness. Some people up on that godforsaken ship do not deserve to live in a place as wonderful as this." I pointed up towards the sky, trying to keep my voice from wavering. "I was arrested for trying to save myself from my father. They took into no consideration of why I was stealing the medicine and the drugs." I was just a few inches away from Wells now and I pointed at him. "Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws."

"No. He enforced them." Bellamy defended from behind me. "But, not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want! Now you don't have to like it Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy repeated louder, making me jump and cower away from the loud noise. The whole crowd began to chant and I looked up at Bellamy, feeling somewhat betrayed by the plan. If we did whatever the hell we want, I could return back to the same unhealthy relationship I had with my father with someone else on the Earth. I couldn't stand here and listen to them any longer.

I prepared to run away from the group but then a scary boom erupted in the sky above us. Instantly, water began to pour from the sky. In complete awe, I froze, the cold droplets falling all over my face. It was rain. It was the rain I dreamed of dancing in the nights spent inside the skybox. I laughed, looking up and then holding my arms out to the sides. I let out a cheer, spinning around and relishing in the water. I jumped up and down, my feet sloshing in the mud as rain dumped down onto the planet. I couldn't help from laughing loudly and opening my mouth to collect the water inside my mouth. I closed my eyes, sticking my tongue out like a child and when I opened them, I felt eyes on me. I turned my head with a grin and saw Bellamy watching me. He had a small smile on his face and he shook my head when I whipped my wet, brown ponytail in the rain.

This was home.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap of episode 1! I'm doing chapter by episodes so that's why they're so long. I also tried to fit Allison in with the storyline but not just randomly throw her in there. I really debated whether or not to have her stay at camp or go with Clarke but I eventually let her stay. It'll help build up the connection with Bellamy and other characters around camp. I hope I didn't repeat myself too much or not include Allison enough. So, please leave reviews, I really appreciate them!**

 **-Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd like to say before hand- I'm sorry for the massive amounts of mistakes in the last chapter. It made things a bit confusing and I hope there aren't as many mistakes in this chapter.**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to sounds of yelling. It didn't worry me, considering they sounded more like cat calls and bird noises. Instead, it infuriated me. I enjoyed my sleep and I thought that I could sleep in for the very first time in three years. Unfortunately, living on the same ground as a bunch of children/criminals granted me anything but that.

Before going to sleep, I'd stripped myself of the leather jacket and taken my hair down. I was now wearing a black tank top and that helped release some of the heat that had gathered on me after standing in the sun all day. My brown hair was wavy from being tied up and wet for a few hours, falling over my shoulders and back. Waking up in a tent by myself was unusual and I almost forgot where I was. Still, I got up out of my bed, my boots on and my leather jacket slung over my shoulder. I stepped out of my tent, glad to have a tree covering my place, and looked around. There were people already running around, chasing each other with sticks and mud from the rain the morning before. I watched them go with a shake of my head, roll of my eyes, and an amused smile.

I walked around to the front of the dropship, taking my time and deciding to wrap my jacket around my waist. I ran my fingers through my hair and as I came around the corner, I began to hear the sound of drums. I looked to my right to find a few boys banging on bottoms of barrels from inside the dropship. I nodded my head along with their beat and sent them a wave when they looked my way. I turned back around to find Wells talking with one of Bellamy's minions. I furrowed my brow and picked up my step, praying that something wasn't about to happen. The boy, Atom, reached for Wells but Wells ripped the stuff in his hands away from Atom. Before anything could happen, Bellamy emerged from the dropship. He was shirtless—his tanned chest covered in a bit of dirt. He wore a pair of grayish-green pants, a gun tucked into the waistline. A girl came out from behind him, fixing her shirt, and I tried not to stare. Bellamy kissed her and then walked off, making me look away.

"This is home now." Bellamy said and I tried to understand the situation by the sight. Wells had clothes in his hand and if Wells was still about on the whole 'sharing is caring' thing that meant Atom had tried to take the clothes and Wells had whipped out that bullshit on Atom. "Your father's rules no longer apply."

Bellamy began to get closer to Wells and without knowing exactly what Bellamy was capable of, I deciding to get closer as well. Bellamy's hair was different, curly and messy on top of his head. Something about him being shirtless freely made me uncomfortable but I tried not to let it show. He glanced in my direction but spared me no greeting. I hadn't spoken to him after he'd helped me defend myself during the fire last night against Wells. I'd taken off after I'd played in the rain for a while and stayed hidden for the rest of the night.

I watched as Bellamy took a shirt out of Wells' hands with ease which sent Wells into a mood. He tried to go after Bellamy but Atom placed his hand on his chest, keeping him from doing so. I crossed my arms over my own chest and I raised my eyebrows up at the leader.

"Seriously?" I scoffed and he looked over at me, pausing to put his shirt on. "Come on, the kid buried dead people for God's sake. Let him have it."  
"They aren't just for me." Wells snapped, making me look over at him. "They're for everyone."

"And you think everyone is gonna share?" I countered, making Wells look away. "Snap into our reality now, Wells. Not everything is sunshine and roses like it was on the Ark. Get over your past life. This is the new one."

"Is that what you want? Chaos?" Wells asked me, throwing the clothes back. Everyone began to go for the clothes and I watched them, inhaling deeply.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy asked, smirking and before anyone could put in another word, a girl screamed in the distance. I instantly got serious, my face washing of any emotion except concern. Wells had already taken off and Bellamy threw on his shirt. I gave him a look before running towards the noise.

We were taken back to where the fire had been last night. Discarded bracelets lied around the ground and what I saw made me gasp. Murphy was holding a girl's face over the fire, his grasp on her tight. He looked proud of himself and when Bellamy came up beside me, Murphy grinned.

"Bellamy. Check it out." Murphy called out to him. "We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."  
With a low growl, I came forward, somehow getting passed the other boy that was with Murphy. I threw my leg up and let it collide with Murphy's side. He let out a breath of air and fell, the girl rolling out of his grasp. The boy I had gotten passed instantly turned around and shoved me to the ground. I hit my back harshly and the wind blew out of me. I groaned at the sharp pain that had maneuvered into my back.

"You can stop this." Wells muttered as he came to stand by my head. He had tried to help me up but I waved his hand away, rolling on my stomach and glaring up at the boy who'd pushed me down. I didn't dare move, slightly afraid of what might happen.

"Stop this?" Bellamy repeated. "I'm just getting started."

I was ripped up from the ground and I let out a surprised scream when the culprit grabbed a fistful of my hair. I kicked my feet as I held me in his grasp but didn't try and run away. I was worried if I did, he might rip out my own freaking hair. I was confused as to why they were holding me back but when I saw Murphy get up from the ground and punch Wells in the face, I gasped in terror. Wells and Murphy rolled, kicked, punched, and grunted as the crowd around us began to chant for them to fight. Finally, Wells landed a firm hit to the side of Murphy's face and got up from the ground.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells panted, blood coating parts of his face. I struggled lightly in the boy's arms but he still didn't let me go. I watched as Murphy got up from the ground and I saw something shiny in his hand.

"Wells, no!" I screeched, still not being able to move.

"You're dead." Murphy muttered and advanced on Wells but Bellamy stepped in between them.

"Wait!" Bellamy was quiet for a few moments and I watched in anticipation. Then, Bellamy pulled a knife from his pocket. "Fair fight."

I sagged underneath the boy's hold once more, giving up on trying to get away. I was about to watch Murphy and Wells battle in a knife fight. I wasn't ready for this. "Let me go." I muttered. It was directed towards the boy but Bellamy heard it. He looked in my direction and scanned the situation, seeing the hair in the boy's hand.

"Do what she asked." Bellamy said calmly, nodding his head. "She doesn't have to be here for this."

"There shouldn't even be a "this"." I grumbled; finally glad to have my head released. I jerked away from the boy, giving him a sharp glare. "Get a hold of yourself, Bellamy." I began to leave the scene, "before you end up there too."

"Wells!" Someone new shouted and I stopped, turning around. Clarke and Finn had arrived back to camp. Clarke had obviously seen that Wells had a knife poised to Murphy's throat and was scolding him to stop. "Let him go."

Wells shoved Murphy to the ground upon Clarke's request. Instantly, Murphy shot up from the ground and went to run for Wells. Bellamy stepped in front of him, grabbing the boy to keep from attacking the Chancellor.

"Whoa, hey, enough, Murphy." Bellamy ordered, holding onto his arms. Then, he turned his head and saw Octavia and Monty coming down the same hill Clarke and Finn had come down. I saw that Octavia was limping and right as Bellamy called her name, I ran over to the girl with him.

"Octavia, oh my God, what happened?" I whispered as Bellamy grabbed her and helped her down to solid ground over a log.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn answered and I frowned, letting Octavia wrap her arm around my shoulder. She leaned against me and I gave her a questioning look but she didn't answer.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded.

"We were attacked." Clarke answered nervously.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked, Clarke turning to look at him.

"Not what—who." Finn clarified and that made my stomach flip uneasily. "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."  
"It's true." Clarke added, nodding her head as some people didn't believe Finn "Everything we thought we know about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Clarke, if you were attacked, that means we can't survive because the grounders will kill us." I argued, shaking my head and handing off Octavia to Bellamy. "Sure, the radiation won't kill us but the Grounders will."  
"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells then asked and I looked around.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked with more nerve than Wells before. I swallowed thickly and looked around, hoping he might come out of the woods. Maybe he'd fallen behind and was just catching up.

"Jasper was hit." Clarke answered and my stomach dropped to the ground, making sigh and close my eyes. "They took him."  
"You let them take him?" I growled, glaring at Clarke but she shook her head quickly in defense. She looked down at the ground and that's when she noticed Wells' wrist.

"Where is your wristband?" She demanded and I furrowed my brow, looking down in the same place as her. That's when I realized that his bracelet was missing.

"Ask him." Wells answered and gestured towards Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke asked lowly, taking a step towards him.

"24 and counting." Murphy answered confidently and I looked over at him. His face was bloodied and bruised and it brought me nothing but joy. He deserved to look like that, no matter what the hell happened on the Ark.

"You idiots." Clarke breathed out incredulously, shaking her head. "Life support on the Ark is failing! That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there! If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

I glanced towards Bellamy who clenched his jaw tightly before stepping forward. "We're stronger than you think." He announced to the crowd. "Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" People shook their heads. "We can take care of ourselves! That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner! We are not prisoners anymore!" Sounds of agreement rose from the crowd as Bellamy continued his speech. "They say they'll forgive your crimes! I say you're not criminals! You're fighter, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

Cheers arose from the crowd and I swallowed nervously, pressing my tongue to the inside of my cheek. I wasn't sure how well this was going to play out but I knew it wouldn't end well. I tried not to focus on the fact that this empire Bellamy was trying to build would collapse soon, leaving us completely defenseless against the Grounders. I tried to focus on getting Jasper back from the Grounders. Clarke said he'd been which meant we had very little time to get him back from them. I followed her as Clarke stormed away from the crowd but the crowd was still in my way as she shoved her way through them. Finally, I got through them and figured she'd gone back inside the dropship. I entered the lower level and could hear small noises from the very top.

I climbed the ladder, coming through the hatch, and saw Clarke loading a bag with red seatbelts. I quietly pushed myself up through the hatch and waited for her to realize I was there. She was frantic, quickly shoving the belts inside her sack, almost desperate. When she hadn't noticed I'd arrived, I cleared my throat and she nodded her head towards me in a silent saying that she knew I was there.

"I want to come with you." I told her confidently, tightening my leather jacket around my hips. Clarke paused and then looked over her shoulder at me.

"Allison," She sighed and then stood up to her full height. "I can't put you in some kind of danger."

"Well, you're not putting me in it." I clarified, shaking my head. "I am."

"And I don't want you doing that." Clarke countered and I exhaled deeply, sucking my bottom lip over my teeth.

"Do you think I can handle myself out there?" I asked her seriously, cocking up an eyebrow. It caught Clarke off guard and she blinked. "Because I can, Clarke. I know how to shoot a gun and use a knife."  
Clarke faltered for a moment. "How?"

"Does it matter?" I argued quickly, hoping she wouldn't press further. "You need more protection and I can give it to you."

"I thought he didn't want to get involved." She stated, placing her hands on her hips. "You didn't come with me to help find Mount Weather."

"Clarke, this is different." I hissed, stepping towards her. She cowered away from me and I sighed, running the back of my hand over my forehead. "I didn't want to go because I was afraid of trekking through the darkness just to maybe get food. I want to go now because we're saving one of our people from someone dangerous. This isn't the same and you know it. You know you need more help this time, whether you want it or not." I panted, my voice having gotten louder as progressed on with my speech.

Clarke watched me in silence and I could see her debating inside her head. She kept her eyes locked with mine, her blue eyes practically dominating my own green. "Allison, going on this trip means walking into a line of fire we're completely blind against." Clarke began. "And if you're willing to commit to that…" Clarke sighed and then looked down at the floor. "Then I want you to come."

I tried not to let a smile of arrogance fall onto my features and tipped my head up, nodding. It was then I heard the sound of footsteps approaching and I looked towards the hatch, watching as Wells came up the ladder.

"There you two are." He said jumped down beside Clarke as she picked up her things from the ground. "When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it." Just for that talk about Jaha, I glared at Wells, sighing angrily.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff together." I muttered, mostly to Clarke and myself.

I turned on my heel and then hurried down the ladder, jumping the last few steps like I had before when we first got off the ship. I re-entered the camp, seeing as everything was slowly going back to normal. I dropped by my tent to shove a knife in my boot and went back out. People were starting to gather more supplies to build up defenses with more motivation this time what with word of Grounders attacking our people. Bellamy was helping Octavia with her leg and I could see her wincing in pain. I wanted to go over and console her but I wasn't sure being around Bellamy was my best decision at the moment. I wanted to try and convince him that "whatever the hell we want" was not a motto we should be chanting. He thought we were strong, warriors for that matter, but I knew for sure some of us weren't.

Still, I strutted over to Octavia who looked up when I draw near her and her brother. I swallowed, not making eye contact with Bellamy when he looked up at me. "How is your leg?" I asked, looking at the patch of red skin where she'd been attacked.

"It's just peachy." Octavia sarcastically replied, giving me a weak smile. I looked down at the ground, making a note to stop asking stupid questions.

"What the hell was it?" Bellamy asked, dabbing it with a cloth.

"I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake." She answered as he wrapped her leg with the same cloth.

"You could have been killed."

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke interjected, Wells trailing behind her with a backpack. I concluded that he was coming along for the trip as well. I made no comment and returned my attention back to Octavia.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too." Octavia said, trying to get up from her seat position on a rock.

"No. No, no way. Not again." Bellamy argued, holding down her shoulder.

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Clarke commented and I snapped my head to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Or maybe we don't want her getting hurt again. That could be a bad thing too." I scoffed, making Clarke giving me an almost emotionless stare. After a few awkward moments, she looked up to Bellamy.

"I'm here for you."

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells objected from behind her but I held up my hand, silencing him. I was curious and I didn't need his annoying voice in my way.

"I hear you have a gun." Clarke said, ignoring Wells as well. In response, Bellamy lifted up the side of his shirt to reveal the pistol stuck in his waistband. I had seen it this morning and wasn't surprised to know it was there. "Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asked, turning to face her. I already had a knife in my boot which meant I could follow Clarke after she'd made a move to leave.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke answered and then daringly glanced in my direction. "And I don't think you want her going without you."

"What?" I snorted, catching Clarke's attention. She gave me a look that clearly said to stay quiet and I glared at her but then it turned into a confused gaze. Still, Bellamy's face flickered with defeat and I realized she'd gotten him to help.

"Murphy," Bellamy called and I nearly rolled my eyes at just the sound of his name. "Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia bit out from her spot still on the rock.

"Anybody touches her, they answer to me." Bellamy warned to Atom who'd come to stand by his side. "Let's go."

Clarke and Wells were already slightly ahead of the group. I had waited back to see if Bellamy would follow. Murphy was behind him and when Bellamy passed by me, he shot a quick smirk my way. "What are you waiting for, klutz?"

I sucked in a deep breath, glaring my nostrils before undoing my jacket around my waist and slipping it over my shoulders. I followed as the caboose, sending one last wave to Octavia over my shoulder. She waved back and I gritted my teeth, turning back around. I tried to act ready but I really wasn't. Everything was happening so fast, that I didn't have a chance to process it. My mind was spinning and I felt like I might be dizzy. Luckily, the world stood still as we descended down a hill.

"Since when are you in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy asked Bellamy after we'd gotten a good distance away from the camp.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead." Bellamy answered, keeping his voice low. I kept a close watch on them, curious to know exactly why Bellamy followed because I knew it sure as hell wasn't for me. "Once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down."

"You're going to take off her bracelet." I voiced but made sure to keep my tone low. Murphy and Bellamy would kill me if Clarke heard.

"Hm, I almost forgot you were there." Murphy muttered and I smirked.

"You would." I hissed and then looked to Bellamy. "How do you plan on doing that? She seems pretty hell-bent on keeping it on."

"Nothing for you to worry about," Bellamy answered, looking away from me. "You don't have to do anything except watch."

"And what makes you think I won't stop you?" I picked up my pace and ended up by his side, Murphy now behind me.

"You don't want your father coming down here." Bellamy answered, shrugging his shoulder. "Why wouldn't you want me to take it off?"

"So you're saying you trust me to be on your side?" I asked calmly, turning my head to look at him.

"Something like that." Bellamy answered, not daring to look at me.

I smirked, putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "Huh, Bellamy Blake, fearless and strong, trusts some klutz he saved from falling out of a dropship." I murmured but loud enough for him to hear. "Doesn't sound like you?"

"So does rescuing this random kid but he has a reason for it." Murphy interrupted making me swallow thickly. "You know, I did hear Clarke say that you wouldn't let Allison go out here without you, Bellamy. Care to elaborate?"

I bit down roughly on the inside of my cheek, drawing blood. I looked away from Bellamy and down at the ground, suddenly wishing I hadn't come on this trip. I didn't want Bellamy to answer that. I wished Clarke hadn't even asked said that in the first place. Murphy knew it made me uncomfortable so he did it anyways. I wasn't surprised. I had kicked him earlier this morning.

"It's for Octavia." Bellamy answered roughly, his voice showing no sign of emotion. "I gotta make sure klutz her doesn't get herself killed. She'd be devastated."

"I'm sure Ali here can handle herself just fine." Murphy muttered lowly, suddenly walking closely by my side. He ran his hand down my side and I tensed, inhaling sharply and freezing. Murphy continued on with Bellamy as they hurried to catch up with Clarke.

"What's the rush?" Bellamy called, suddenly holding up his gun. This kicked me in gear and caused me to hurry my ass up. "You don't survive a spear through the heart."

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells ordered trying to get close to Bellamy.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy snapped, putting his head on Wells' chest.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him." Clarke stated, trying to prove Bellamy wrong. "If the spear stuck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste." Clarke looked to Bellamy and then tried to leave but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." He said seriously and I took a step closer to Clarke, hoping he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Clarke ripped her hand away. "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

"Brave princess." Bellamy taunted, smirking and I rolled my eyes at the redundant nickname.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" A voice called from amongst the trees. I turned my head quickly and let out a small sigh of relief when I saw Finn. "You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke and Wells, come with me. Allison, you go with Bellamy and Murphy."

"Oh come on." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose and dropping my head. I heard Murphy snicker and Bellamy let out an agitated sigh. Finn, Clarke, and Wells began to trek in a different direction. I slowly lifted up my head and looked at Murphy who was smirking at me. I swiftly reached down and removed the knife from my boot. I clicked it open and then came forward, pressing the tip against Murphy's jugular.

"Allison, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy said but didn't try and stop me. He knew better.

"If you ever put your hand on me again, I will make sure it ends up in the middle of a river." I threatened, gritting my teeth. "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I literally cut off your lips."

Murphy dropped the smirk and looked at Bellamy through the corner of his eyes. "We got ourselves a warrior here, Bellamy." Murphy muttered, looking back at me.

"Am I clear, Murphy?" I growled, my grip tightening on the knife. He nodded slowly and I hesitated before moving away. I clicked the knife shut but stuck it in the pocket of my jacket. "Now let's go."

Bellamy put his gun away and we broke off to walk just a few feet away from Clarke, Wells, and Finn. The way the woods were set up let us go the same direction for a mile or so before it broke off in another direction. What with my little threat to Murphy, the other three from the group got ahead. Murphy decided to stay all the way in the back as I led them. I knew I had gotten my message through to him and I tried not to show my newfound confidence in front of them. It would make this trip easier now that Murphy knew that I wasn't some girl who fell out a dropship as I had stated before. He was right that I could handle myself just fine without Bellamy.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of girl to put a knife to a man's throat." Bellamy told me softly, coming to walk beside me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that Murphy was keeping a pretty good distance between us.

"I told you, we're all full of surprises." I said, remembering our conversation yesterday. "I'm just into surprising you more often."

Bellamy breathed out through his nose like a light chuckle while nodding his head. "I don't think I need to be here to protect you."

I kicked a rock and looked down at the ground. "Then why are you here?"

"I don't want people hurting my sister." Bellamy answered easily, putting his hands into his pockets. "I came down here to protect the people I love."

"So you wanted to protect me so that you could protect Octavia." I clarified.

"You're her favorite person at camp, in case you haven't noticed." Bellamy said, shooting me a quick side-glance. "She'd be lost without a person like you."  
"I'm not so special, Bellamy Blake." I murmured. "Stop trying to make it seem like I am."

"It's not me. It's Octavia, let's just get that straight." He scoffed, shaking his head. "She thinks you're some guardian angel friend. She's happy because of you and I want to make sure she stays happy."

"If Octavia wasn't my friend, you wouldn't give a damn about me, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows expectantly. Bellamy stayed silent. "I know how this works, Bellamy. You don't care about anyone except for yourself and Octavia. It'd make it sting a lot less if you stopped acting like you cared."

"What did I do to upset you so much, Allison?" Bellamy asked stopping and coming to stand in front of me. "Because, I thought we were on the same page here."

"We are." I nodded. "I just don't have to be your friend to want the same things."

"Then why were you so nice to me when we first got here?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips and giving me a curious look.

"That was before I knew that you were going to let people try and kill each other." I snapped, getting close to his face and then glaring into his brown eyes. I stormed passed him, bumping shoulders with him and making my way down the hill.

"So you can put a knife to a kid's neck and I don't think differently of you?" Bellamy called as we neared the bottom of a hill. There was a river and Clarke, Finn, and Wells were all looking at something but I was too distracted.

"I was defending myself!" I called over my shoulder.

"And so am I!" He called back to me and I gulped, glaring forward.

"Guys, come look at this!" Clarke suddenly shouted, waving her hand over towards us. I fixed my jacket before running over towards her. I looked down at the rock they were crouched over and my eyes widened.

"That is a lot of blood." I breathed out, blinking quickly. I nervously looked towards Bellamy who came up behind me.

"And there's more leading this direction." Finn said and we began to walk down the riverside.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked after a few minutes of walking. I'd opted to walking beside Finn up front but staying out of his way.

"We don't." Bellamy answered for Murphy. "Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

"It's called cutting-sign." Wells said softly. "Fourth-year Earth Skills. He's good."

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn muttered before pausing in front of a tree. He picked a small snapped branch before looking down and finding smaller droplets of blood. Shortly after, there was a distant moan and I perked up, looking around frantically.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked through the silence.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke muttered, obviously referring to Bellamy. I reached my hand in my pocket and then clicked out my knife.

Finn led us up a hill, running and kicking rocks down back us. I managed to dodge a few but stumbled a few times, catching myself on branches around us. I made sure not to stab myself or anyone else when I swung my arms out to steady my body. Once we made it to the top of the hill, I gasped and jerked to a stop, Bellamy almost running into the back of me. I covered my mouth with my free hand and swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in my throat.

Jasper was shirtless, blood and dirt caking his entire chest. His arms were tied up to a tall branch by a mossy rope and his entire waist was wrapped in the same kind of material. Surrounding the large tree were sticks with sharp ends pointing straight up in the air and I knew that couldn't be the last of the horror. Whoever the Grounders were, they really didn't like us and they really didn't want us here. Even though Jasper was strung up with scratches over his torso, he was breathing heavily and I stared up at him with fear. I had never seen something like this before…ever.

"Oh, my God." Clarke said and tried to move forward but Finn stopped her.

"Jasper!" I called up to him and ran forward, pushing through the sticks. I was close to the tree when I heard a loud snapping noise. The ground beneath me gave way and I managed to spin around, stabbing my knife into the Earth. I held on with one hand, trying to reach the other one up but the weight made the knife shift. "Bellamy!" I shouted through gritted teeth, knowing he was probably the strongest one here.

"Allison!" Clarke cried out and she was suddenly standing over the hole.

Bellamy came up beside her and instantly fell down to his knees. I lifted up my other arm to see if he could catch it, but it made the knife slide backwards. It was getting closer to the edge and I grunted, throwing my hand back down to my side. Bellamy opted to reaching for my other hand. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, dragging me across the ground before managing to get me up. I stumbled and fell directly into his chest, my knife still planted in the ground. I looked over my shoulder and down the hole to see spikes at the very bottom. I let out a breath of relief and then turned to Bellamy.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly and then pulled away, wiping myself off.

"We need to get him down." Clarke said after she'd made sure I was fine.

"I'll climb up there and cut the veins." Finn offered.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Wells tried to follow but Finn stopped him.

"No, no, stay with Clarke." He ordered. "And watch him." Finn gestured to Bellamy and I gave a glance to Bellamy as well. "You. Let's go." He tipped his chin to Murphy who reluctantly followed.

"There's a poultice on his wound." Clarke noticed, looking up towards Jasper.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy suggested and I licked my lips nervously.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." I murmured darkly and everyone looked at me. "This just seems too easy."  
"I just saved you from falling in a hidden hole filled with spears." Bellamy scoffed, pointing to the open spot in the ground. "How is that easy?"  
"We got here without any problems, right? Murphy and Finn just walked up to this tree without any problems. This is too easy." I repeated, gesturing around me.

As if the world was just trying to back me up, there was a snapping noise off to the far right of us. Everyone quickly became alert and I picked up my knife from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked for the second time today and I could hear the snapping noise moving around.

"Grounders?" Bellamy suggested but for some reason, my gut told me it wasn't a Grounder. I gulped, trying to not be so afraid but when I looked through the trees and plants, I felt nothing but terror.

"That's not a Grounder." I breathed, shaking my head and beginning to back away. "Finn, Murphy—hurry your asses up!"

The panther snarled, its yellow eyes piercing through the late afternoon shadows as it began to run towards us. I stumbled over my feet slightly as I fumbled to put more distance between the panther and myself.

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke cried out as soon as she saw the panther.

Bellamy reached into his jeans to grab the gun but even I could see it was gone. Multiple shots were fired in the air and I searched for the handler of the firearm. I found Wells pointing the pistol at the panther, blindly shooting the animal through the tall grass. Wells got one shot into the panther's side but it only made it stumble. It continued to run and then disappeared back into the plants. There was a moment of dead silence where I stood beside Bellamy, panting and waiting for the wildcat. Suddenly, I heard a roar and I jumped in the air. I was managed to stab my knife right into the side of its neck at the same time another shot was fired. It wasn't until I weakly tumbled to the ground that I saw I had taken down the monster. It was also at the same time that I realized, Wells hadn't shot the panther. My arm was burning up and I could see the blood coming down my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. Wells had shot me.

"Allison!" Wells called out, dropping the gun to the ground. I hissed, clutching onto the wound and rolling onto my stomach. My knife was still inside the panther and lying beside me but it didn't matter. All I could feel was uncontrollable pain.

"Wells, what the hell did you do?" Clarke demanded seriously and I took deep breaths, trying to control myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth.

"I—I didn't mean to. She jumped and I had already pulled the trigger." Wells stuttered, sounding somewhat terrified. Finn and Murphy had gotten Jasper down from the tree while Clarke examined my arm.

"It isn't deep." She sighed. "But I still need to get you back to camp. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Finn and Wells take Jasper." Bellamy ordered. "Murphy, carry the panther back to camp. I'll get Allison."

Everyone nodded and began to do what they were told. I waited for Bellamy and his face hovered over my mine as I rolled onto my back, opening my eyes. I smiled weakly. "Maybe I am a klutz." I snorted quietly, the loss of blood making me dizzy.

"Just shut up and let me help you." Bellamy grumbled but it wasn't serious. He stuck his hands beneath me and lifted me body up from the ground. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. I kept my injured arm clutched to my chest and tried not to move it. Blood was starting to drip onto my jeans and I had no other clothes to wear. It didn't matter at this point. I just wanted it to stop hurting. "You had to jump in the way and save my life."

"I was only returning the favor." I murmured, rolling my eyes and looking at the side of his face as we began to venture back to camp. "You did save me from falling into a pit of spears."

"You don't have to repay me for saving your life." Bellamy replied, shaking his head. I yawned, suddenly tired.

"Bellamy, you and I are doing the same things for the same reason." I told him quietly. "We want to make Octavia happy. If either of us dies, she'll be devastated."

"So you saved my life to help Octavia?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. "You said it yourself before. You're protecting me so you can protect your sister."

"I'm not so special, Allison Carter." Bellamy said his chest rumbling against my head. "Stop trying to make it seem like I am."

"Hey, that's my line." I mumbled, my words slurring together as my mind tried to drift off into sleep.

"Hey," Bellamy jerked me violently. "Stay awake, okay? We're almost to camp."

"But I'm so tired, Bel." I whined, for some reason using a nickname for him.

"Don't go to sleep." He ordered once more. "You got it?"

I nodded and then opened back up my eyes. "Got it."

It seemed like hours before I heard more voices than my own and Bellamy's. It was obviously the other campers on the ground. It willed me to open my eyes and I looked over to see that they'd already gotten Jasper inside the dropship.

"Bellamy!" I recognized the voice as Octavia and I looked in the direction. She was running towards us, pushing passed people and when she saw me, she gasped. "Bellamy, what happened to her?"

"Octavia, I'm okay." I said and tried to roll of to face her better but winced at the soreness in my arm.

"Oh my—were you shot?" Octavia asked, pulling my jacket away from my arm carefully. "Bellamy, what the hell happened?"

"Wells accidently shot her when aiming for that panther." Bellamy answered, jerking his head in the direction of the large animal Murphy was carrying by a rope.

"Get her inside here, too!" Clarke ordered, holding aside the thin sheet that covered the opening of the dropship. Bellamy quickly got me inside and lied me down where Clarke instructed him. He then went back outside to help with the panther.

I was put down on some backpacks and jackets. I was still tired as hell and had my arms crossed over my chest. Clarke had taken off my jacket and then ran off to help Jasper. I didn't dare look at my wound and stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily and thinking about the day. How is that when normal kids turn 18, it's the best day of their lives but the day I turn 18, I get shot and almost die? I had almost forgotten, in the midst of everything, that today was my birthday. Of course, no one knew that here. I hadn't even heard it with my own ears. I hadn't heard it with my own ears for three years. I thought coming back down to Earth would be great. It was everything I had dreamed of. But I was wrong. There were things and people here that wanted us dead. Terrible accidents happen and I end up getting shot in the arm. Some kid gets speared in the chest and strung up on a tree like some animal. Whoever these Grounders were, they really didn't like us and they wanted us gone.

I rolled my head to the side when someone came to sit beside me. Clarke was on her knees, examining the arm that had been attacked. She chewed on the inside of her cheek while I silently waited for her to say something.

"It didn't sink all the way into your skin. I could probably pull it out right now and cover it with some bandages." Clarke told me, nodding her head. "It's probably going to hurt like hell."

"It already does." I hissed, turning my head away from her. "Get Finn over here."

As if he were just waiting for me to ask, he came and knelt down beside me. "I was summoned, gorgeous." He teased, flashing a grin at me.

"Hold my hand, ass." I muttered, holding out the free hand. He didn't question it and let me clutch onto him tightly. "Do it."

Clarke drew out a long breath before grabbing the bullet. I could feel her fingers on it and I shut my eyes, shaky breaths coming out of my nose. "1," I clenched my jaw. "2," I sucked in a deep breath, "3."

She pulled her arm back and I let out a loud, blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the entire camp.

Happy Birthday, Allison Carter.

* * *

 **AN: Aw, poor Ali. She deserves better than this and I promise you she will get it soon! I hope it doesn't seem to dramatic or she's being shoved into every little thing but I need her to build up a relationship with Bellamy first off and build up relations with everyone else. I had a really good time writing this chapter and I hope you got to see who Allison is as a person. Please, please, please leave reviews!**

 **-Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

After Clarke had pulled the bullet out, she suggested I spend a few nights in the dropship so she could make sure I didn't have any infections or worse injuries. Monty and Finn helped get Jasper up to the second level while I used one arm to slowly climb up the ladder. We set up lanterns and makeshift beds. I took a spot in the far corner away from everyone while Jasper lied in the middle of everything, moaning in pain constantly. Monty worked furiously on the bracelets, eager to have communication with people on the dropship. I wasn't sure how he was blocking out Jasper's groaning but other people were yelling for him to go back to sleep or have us shut him up. Sadly, I wished we could make Jasper be quiet for at least an hour so I could get the sleep I desperately wanted. I wanted to go back to my tent but people from the camp took it down. I wasn't sure how I'd even gotten one in the first place considering not very many people had some. It looked like Jaha showed signs of favoritism among the campers but it didn't matter now.

Clarke had left to get some clean water, ordering Monty to keep an eye on Jasper. I watched from the corner, my jacket pulled over my chest as I observed Monty sit by his friend's side. Octavia had come in to see me when she heard me scream and Bellamy had asked if everything was alright inside the dropship. Clarke assured them both that I was fine and that they could go back to wherever they came from. Something was off with Octavia but I hadn't gotten a chance to talk with her and figured I'd just do it in the morning if Clarke let me out of here. She was still worried about my arm but not as worried as she was for Jasper. Of course I was worried about Jasper too but he kept groaning and keeping everyone awake, he was basically putting himself in danger again. Some people had bad intentions on the ground and I didn't want them hurting Jasper.

I coughed quietly, shifting my seated position in the corner and Monty looked in my direction. He moved away from Jasper and towards me as I gave him a weak smile. He smiled back at me and then sat down at my feet, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I heard you stabbed a panther in the neck." He stated softly making me snort and lean my head back to rest against the wall behind me.

"Who's going around telling everyone that?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow. Monty shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, looking away from me.

"Well, it's mostly Murphy but Bellamy has the knife." Monty answered and I nodded slowly, clearing my throat.

"I did stab a panther but it's what got me shot." I pointed out, bobbing my eyebrows and making Monty frown. "Wells had a good shot but I jumped in the way."

"A—at least you're okay." Monty suggested, sitting up straighter and giving me a somewhat hopeful look. "The bullet could have gone all the way into your arm or even in your chest."

"That's true." I agreed, shifting the jacket off my torso. I put it over my arms, carefully avoiding my wound. "How's Jasper doing?"

"I'm not sure." Monty answered sadly, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "I can't tell if he's getting better or worse without Clarke here."

I could see the concern and fear inside Monty's eyes. I leaned forward and rested my good hand on Monty's shoulder. "Hey," I said calmly, making Monty turn back to look at me. "Jasper's going to be just fine. Clarke will take good care of him."

Monty nodded his head and then yawned, rubbing his eyes. "You should get some sleep." He said to me, scratching the back of his neck. "You've got to be tired from everything you did today."

"You need sleep too." I countered, poking him in the shin with the toe of my boot. "We both need some shut-eye."

"I can't sleep." Monty argued, shaking his head and fixing his stance to sit against the wall near my feet. "Not until I know for sure he's gonna be okay."

"Monty, do you really think Jasper would want you losing sleep over him?" I asked, resting my bad arm in my lap.

Monty hesitated before answering, looking towards the boy. Then, he shook his head and sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. "He's all I have right now, you know?" He said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "My parents are up in the Ark and I might not ever see them again if Bellamy doesn't want them to come. Jasper's been my best friend since we were kids and he's like family to me. I can't lose him."

"And you won't." I assured him shooting him a pointed glance. "Look, Clarke is gonna fix him right up and he'll be up in no time. Trust me."

Monty smiled and then nodded. It seemed like Jasper had silenced enough to the point where I could close my eyes and fall asleep. I lied back down on the floor of the dropship, pulling my jacket around myself, and did exactly that. Although, it didn't feel like I got much sleep because the next morning, Clarke was waking me up and I could barely keep my eyes open. She had to change the bandages and had Monty help her with making a sling out of some free cloth. She changed the bandages quickly but I was already awake enough to start my day by the time she was sliding the sling onto my arm. She helped me up from the ground and I wrapped my around her shoulders, tugging her to my chest lightly.

"Thank you." I said quietly, looking down at the ground behind her. Clarke carefully wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"I would do it for you any day." She replied and then pulled back. "You deserve it especially after saving Bellamy's life."

I smiled weakly and snorted. "I guess so."

"Go get some air." She suggested, pushing me slowly towards the door of the dropship. I chuckled and then waved by to her, saying a goodbye to Monty on my way out. He gave me a childish grin and I pushed passed the red sheet hanging from the ceiling.

The sun hit my face and it gave me the sensation I first felt when I stepped out of the dropship. It felt forever since I'd been outside and I inhaled deeply glad to have a different smell then the musty ship. I shifted my arm in my sling carefully, my leather jacket once again wrapped around my waist. There was some blood on the inside sleeve of the jacket and a little bit on my black top but it was hard to see. Clarke said Bellamy still had my knife and I was slightly agitated that I had to go get it from him. I planned on never approaching Bellamy unless I absolutely had to. If he thought me stabbing the panther would change how I felt about him, he was wrong. He'd said it himself—we were doing this for Octavia.

I looked down at the camp and saw that mostly everyone was staring at me. I froze on the ramp, slightly confused, and scanned each face. There wasn't a single word being spoken from a soul on the ground and the silence was painful. I swallowed thickly and then inhaled deeply, preparing to turn around when a loud noise met my ears. Everyone was cheering for me, throwing their hands up, and pointing at me. I jumped, shying away from the cheers and shook my head slowly, confused as to why they were shouting. I could feel my cheeks turning red with all of the eyes on me and rubbed the back of my neck, staring down at the ground.

"You saved Bellamy!" Someone shouted from in between the cheers and it occurred to me just exactly what they were applauding me for. They were cheering for me because I had saved our "leaders" life.

"Yeah, go Allison!" Another person shouted and I blinked in shock, a sudden grin breaking across my face. I let out a small chuckle of disbelief, shaking my head and continuing my decent down the ramp. I made it to the bottom and a camper ran through the crowd, my knife in their hands.

"Bellamy wanted me to return this to you." She said, holding out the knife carefully. I smiled, giving her a silent thank you, before taking the knife from her. Soon after, the cheers died down and everyone went back to their daily routine. I smirked down at the knife, shaking my head once more, before sticking the knife in my boot.

I shifted my sling once more and then wandered around the camp, looking for the boy in particular. Finally, I found him near some trees around the dropship and leaned up against the tree. Murphy was with him and it appeared that they were throwing knives.

Murphy threw his makeshift knife at the tree but it clattered to the ground as a groan rang out across the area. I frowned slightly, knowing it was Jasper.

"Dammit." Murphy hissed. "That damn kid, always messing with my head."

"He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse." Bellamy replied and then threw a small axe across the way. It slammed into the tree and I shrugged my shoulder, coming to stand beside Murphy. "That's how it's done."

"Cause you're running out." I muttered referring to Bellamy's mention about excuses. I had grabbed my knife out of my boot and with a single hand, tossed the knife and stuck it right in the area Murphy had failed. I slowly turned my head towards him, smirking and he glared at me.

"I wish Wells would have shot you in the heart." Murphy spat and I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "Oh wait, you don't have one."  
"If I did, I surly wouldn't waste my feelings on a jackass like you." I retorted, looking him up and down distastefully and settling on my heels.

"You just like being a snide little bitch, don't you?" Murphy growled and I narrowed my eyes, set my jaw.

"I have no problem putting that knife against your neck again." I threatened and I saw a hand land on Murphy's shoulder, tugging him back slightly.

"Get off me, Bellamy." Murphy mumbled, shoving his friend's off of him. I glanced at Bellamy and I could see the hysteria in his eyes. He thought this was funny. I rolled my eyes and didn't have a chance to talk to him when Atom came around the corner with another one of Bellamy's minions.

"We searched a half-mile all directions." He informed us. "No sign of Trina or Pascal."  
"Wait, they're missing?" I asked, turning around to face Atom. "H—how come no one told me this?" I turned around and saw that neither boy would make eye contact with me. "What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing you should worry about, klutz." Murphy bitterly whispered, smiling at me like a freak.

"You don't get to call me that." I shot right back and made sure to shoulder check the boy as he walked passed me.

"Visit your special tree while you were out there?" Murphy asked Atom, brushing off my physical sign of distaste.

"Atom took his punishment. Let it go." Bellamy ordered as Murphy disappeared further into the forest. I furrowed my brow, hopefully getting an answer of Atom but he simply shook his head.

"Could be Grounders." Atom said, trying to stay on topic.

"Yeah, or they could be in pound town." Murphy stated once more after turning on his heel and approaching us. "Lot of that going around lately."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, moving my sling and wincing only slightly when a small pain went through my arm.

"You really think you should be out here, Ali? Seems like you're still pretty hurt." Murphy asked, cocking his head to the side and I frowned at his nice tone but when he slapped his hand down on my wound, I wasn't confused anymore.

I let out a small cry, the smack being enough to send my knees buckling. They hit the forest floor and I heard Murphy chuckling as I dropped my head, panting and trying to control my anger and pain. Slowly, I brought up my eyes glaring at him. "I'm going to cut off that huge nose of yours in your _sleep_!" I made sure to shout the last word and clumsily got up from the floor with assistance of Atom. Bellamy had gone to take his axe out of the tree and I didn't miss the glare he shot to Murphy.

"Look, Bellamy, people are scared and that dying kid, he's not helping the morale around here." Atom continued, letting go of my arm. I made sure to keep my distance from Murphy. He really, really wasn't the kind of guy I needed to be around right now.

"Morale will go up when I find them more food." Bellamy pointed out.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" The other boy asked, turning to look over his shoulder at Bellamy.

"Now? Nothing. It's possible they're just lost." Bellamy answered. "We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later."

"We're going hunting?" I asked turning around and Bellamy snorted.

"We"—He gestured to everyone except for me—"are going. You"—He pointed his axe at me—"are not."

"Oh come on!" I whined, throwing my free arm up. "I get shot in the arm and you guys go do something fun."

"World is funny that way, huh?" Murphy chirped and I glared at him.

"Bellamy, please let me go with you." I begged, walking towards him. "You saw, I can throw with my good arm which means I can hunt."

Bellamy sighed and looked down at the ground. "Allison, I can't risk you getting hurt again. You're too valuable to the camp."

"How so?" I argued, giving him a pointed look.

"You're obviously good with the knife." He said, gesturing towards me once more. "You're able to take things down easily but not while you're injured. Besides, if something happens to your other arm, you're useless."

"Not like she isn't already."

"Murphy, I swear to God-!"

"Murphy, go find something to do before we leave." Bellamy ordered, obviously seeing me getting up upset. Murphy grunted before stalking off, closing his knife, and shooting me once last threatening look over my shoulder. I sighed and then looked back at Bellamy. "I can't risk anything at this point."

"Bellamy, you have a whole army of minions going with you. I'm sure that if we see anything, we'll get out of there quickly." I pointed out, shrugging my shoulder.

"The Grounders are dangerous. They threw a spear right into Jasper from 400 yards away. They could hit you." Bellamy argued, crossing his arms over his chest and setting down his axe.

"But that's a risk I'm willing to take." I spat, stepping closer to Bellamy.

"But I'm not." He countered, stepping forward to the point where our chests were almost touching. I glared up at him, not daring to back down. He glared back down at me and before he could react, I snatched my knife out of my boot. I stuck the handle in between my teeth before grabbing his arm and twisting it around his back. Making sure not to physically hurt him, I reached up my foot and placed it on his forearm. I shoved him down to the ground, his knees not being able to suspend the weight. I grabbed the knife from my mouth and then placed it right at his neck.

"Now, Bellamy, tell me how I wouldn't be able to handle a Grounder if they got to me, huh?" I asked quietly, bending down so that my lips were near his ear. "Or, tell me how my reflexes aren't good enough?"

Bellamy grunted, struggling against my grasp. I smirked when I realized I had him pinned but that was cut short. He shot up from the ground and I stumbled backwards. The knife fell from my hand onto the ground and Bellamy grabbed my arm. He spun me around and my back was pressed against his chest, both of his arms wrapped around me, his axe now pressed against my neck. I growled, trying to get away from him but I was defenseless. Finally, I gave up causing Bellamy to chuckle against my back. The rumble in my spine was enough to make me exhale deeply, smoke probably coming out of my nose. Soon, he released me and I brushed myself off.

"You're good for a klutz with one arm." He applauded, nodding his head.

"So what's stopping you from letting me come?" I asked, cocking up my eyebrow. He was quiet for a few seconds before smirking at me.

"Nothing." He replied and my face broke out into a grin. "You can come."

"Yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. "Thank you, Bellamy!"

"Don't—don't thank me." He said with a grimace, putting up his hands and shaking them at me. "It isn't necessary."

"Fine," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I'll see you around then." I said and then winked, walking backwards and then heading up the small hill back towards camp.

It was almost an hour later when I suddenly heard a loud yell come from inside the dropship. My head snapped in the direction of the scream and I instantly knew it was Jasper. Panicked, I sprinted off towards the entrance of the ship, shoving my way through other campers. I hurried through the sheet that hung in my way and then tried to go up the ladder as fast as I could with one arm. My fingers slipped off the step but hands caught me from behind. I didn't have time to thank them and pushed my way through the hatch leading into the second level. It turned out, Octavia was behind me and pushed passed me to get to Jasper when I saw that Clarke was cutting into Jasper's chest.

"Stop it!" She ordered, sprinting my Clarke's side. "You're killing him!"

"She's trying to save his life." Finn compromised and I glared at the side of his head.

"How? Cause when I saw my mother trying to save lives, she wasn't stabbing them in the chest." I snapped and Clarke gave me a look of shock. I swallowed thickly, looking away from her when I forgot to mention a tiny little detail about my life.

"Clarke can't save his life." Another voice entered the conversation and I looked at Bellamy over my shoulder. Wells got up from the floor where he had been beside Jasper and stepped up to the plate, directly in front of Bellamy.

"Back off." He insisted calmly, trying to make Bellamy show some sympathy for Jasper.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke said, not taking her eyes of the weak boy. "Allison did not get shot just to let him die."

"Kid's a goner." Bellamy countered almost after the words left Clarke's mouth. "If you can't see that, you're deluded."

"You're deluded if you can't see that there is hope for him." I shot, stepping beside Wells and giving Bellamy a serious look. "You think that just because it looks bad, it won't get better."

"He's making people crazy." Bellamy argued once more and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters." Clarke snapped and I lightly touched the spot where I had been shot.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause." Bellamy said quietly and I pressed my lips together tightly, staring down at the ground silently.

The entire room went quiet until Clarke spoke again. "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts." Bellamy shot. "You don't have the guts to make the hard choices, I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself."

Bellamy turned around to go back down the later. I had no choice but to follow him considering we'd be leaving to go hunting soon. I stood behind him and he paused before going down. "Octavia, let's go."

"I'm staying here." She answered confidently and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I wasn't going to object. Octavia deserved to make her own choices.

Bellamy decided not to press his sister any further. He glanced over at me before stepping off to the side to let me down first. I got one arm firmly on the handle and then made way down, making sure not to slip. I hopped down and then waited for Bellamy who stormed out of the dropship, leaving me behind. I sighed and then ran a hand through my knotted hair. I leaned against the side of the ladder before sliding down and sitting on the floor. Shortly after, Clarke stormed out of the dropship and I watched her leave with a sad expression. I licked my chapped lips and then heard more footsteps come down the ladder. This time they stopped right in front of me. I followed the legs up and was met with Finn. He was looking down at me with an unreadable expression and it made me shift uncomfortably.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked, looking away from him. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with Jasper?"

"Wells and Octavia are taking care of him for now." Finn answered, putting his hands in his pockets. "I needed a break."  
"Then why are you here?" I countered, cocking up a confused eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you." He replied and I faltered slightly, the corners of my lips turning down in a frown. "You've told everyone your story but forgot to mention on little tiny detail. Your mother was a doctor, gorgeous."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" I scoffed, dropping my chin to rest on my chest. "It's really getting old."

"Now you're trying to change the subject." Finn sighed as he came to sit down beside me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"That's because I don't want to talk about it." I spat, shaking my head. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Clarke cares about you." Finn answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I care about Clarke and I want to make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"Are you implying that I'm going to hurt Clarke?" I asked, glaring at him now and Finn hesitated before shaking his head.

"No." He answered evenly. "I just know that if something happened to you, Clarke would be devastated."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." I snorted bitterly, picking at a leaf on the floor of the dropship. "We only met a few days ago."

"When I tell you that she cares about, I mean she cares about you a lot." Finn expanded, giving me a serious look. "That's why you can't hide things from her."

"I wasn't hiding the whole doctor thing from her, Finn." I muttered, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my cheek on them. "It doesn't have much importance to my life, alright? It isn't worth the telling."

"That's not what it looked like upstairs." Finn argued and it brought me back to the shocked look on her face. "Fine, if you won't tell Clarke, tell me."

"And why would I tell you over Clarke?" I countered, narrowing my eyes at Finn.

"You tell me and I tell Clarke. You don't have to do any dirty work."

"It isn't _dirty work_ , Finn. I just simply don't have to tell Clarke about mother." I scoffed, shaking my head and lifting my head up. "It's a sore subject, get it?"

"No, not really. If it was a sore subject, you wouldn't have brought it up."

"Cut the shit, Finn. What are you seriously down here about?" I snapped, getting up from the ground and looking down at him with fire in my eyes. He was silent for a few moments before he got up and became just a few inches taller.

"It's about you and Bellamy." Finn answered with a sigh.

"What the hell?" I snapped, furrowing my brow and shaking my head. "There is no Bellamy and I."

Finn ran his tongue over his teeth, rubbing his chin slowly. "Let me ask you this: is Bellamy your friend?"

"No." I answered too quickly and obviously, this sparked Finn's interest. I let my eyes fall shut before I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Look, I don't know. He can be an ass most of the time but there are some times where he's…not."

"That's sort of hard to believe." Finn snorted, putting his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the metal ladder and looked down at the ground.

"Wait, I get what this about." I muttered breathlessly, glaring dangerously at Finn. "You don't want to be friends with Clarke because I hang around Bellamy." As if to answer my question, he lifted his eyes up to look at me through his lashes. "You're an asshole, _spacewalker_."

I turned on my heel and was about to storm out of the dropship but Finn grabbed my arm. "Hold on a second, gorgeous. Just hear me out."

"I think I've heard enough." I spat over my shoulder and tried to get away but he didn't release me. "Finn…"  
"I'm not saying I don't want you to be friends with Clarke but knowing Bellamy, that wristband on your arm is the only sign of alliance with Clarke. If you take it off, you can forget her ever trusting you." Finn explained and I stared at him quietly, trying to search his face for any sign of dishonesty. I came up emptyhanded and swallowed thickly. "So before you consider Bellamy your friend, remember what he's trying to do. He'll let you trust him and then he'll take off your wristband."

"Finn," I choked out, remembering that he hadn't been there that night at the fire. "I—I can't have my father come down to Earth."

Finn reluctantly released me but I didn't leave. "Do you trust me?"

It was a question filled with more than four words but I slowly nodded my head. It was true. Finn had never done anything to cross me, except for accuse me of being something with Bellamy but even then he made a point, and I didn't see a reason not to trust him. His crime wasn't something horrendous or untrustworthy unlike mine.

"Yes." My voice wavered slightly from the topic of my father. "I trust you."

"Then tell me why." He whispered and I blinked my eyes, the sting becoming overpowering. I looked down at the ground and sniffled, wondering if I should do this. Finn would be the first person I would tell about my father down on the ground. People knew that I stole drugs from the herb garden and the medical wards but they never knew why. Like Murphy called me, he thought I was a druggie. I'd gotten shoved to the floor because people were angry that I'd taken their medicine with only a couple minutes on the ground. For some reason, telling Finn seemed okay.

"My mother worked as a doctor in the medical ward but when she was married to my father, she didn't take the last name Carter." I began, leaning against the wall of the dropship. "She knew about my father way before anyone even began to sense something. Before she married my father, she was studying for her doctorate's degree. She got a job in medical a year before she married and it was after she had me that things went to go downhill. My father had gotten laid off his job and he was livid. He wasn't sure how he was going to even take care of me and the stress seemed to get to him. First, his friend started coming and giving him the drugs from the herb garden and on occasion, he stole from medical. Then, his friend was floated for stealing. So, he turned to another inside man—my mother. She was reluctant in the beginning but when he brought violence into the equation, she made it her top priority. As I got older, I got to see how much worse things could get in my household. My mother was able to take medicine to relieve herself of the pain and wore long sleeves and pants to cover any bruises he left on her. She did this for about three years and when I turned twelve, my mother was floated for stealing."

Finn got up off the ladder, standing in front of me. "I can guess the next part of the story." He muttered quietly, his eyes holding something I'd only seen in a handful of people. He was…concerned about me continuing.

"Just let me finish." I whispered breathlessly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I was small enough to slip passed guards or follow crowds into the garden. I knew the medical ward by heart which meant I knew every place to hide and every way to sneak inside. I especially knew where to find all of the medicine. I thought stealing from the larger cabinets would cover up my tracks, and it did for two years, but when people started to get sicker on the Ark, they were blowing through medicine fast. Clarke's mother was the first one to notice and then more doctors began to realize their medicine was being stolen. I kept going back because I got the same treatment as my mother. I was blamed for her death, beaten because of her death. It was all my fault. My father was convinced that I had ruined his life the day I was born. He was always angry and I don't think I have ever seen him smile in my whole life. One day, I was in medical, trying to steal more medicine but my father had beaten me badly before. My eye was swollen shut and I couldn't see where I was going. I ended up falling out of a vent and collapsing right into my arrest."

I had never heard the dropship so quiet before. Even Jasper was quiet and Finn was staring at me. I looked away from him, not liking the look in his eyes. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I was waiting for him to say something and I was growing impatient. I swallowed thickly and then shut my eyes. That's when I realized that a tear had fallen down my face. I sniffled and quickly wiped it away.

"You're afraid that if your dad comes down he's gonna hurt you again." Finn finally said and I nodded silently, not daring to speak. I was afraid I'd really start crying then and that would be flat out embarrassing. "Allison," I looked up quickly, surprised that he'd called me by my real name, "I know you are afraid that we leave our wristbands on, your dad is going to come down here and hurt you like he used to."

"Wow, don't you pay attention to detail." I murmured bitterly, rolling my eyes.

"Listen to me." Finn said and walked forward, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I know that you are a good person, alright? I know you want the doctors and farmers and guards to come down here to protect us. I know you want to leave your wristband on. If you leave it on and the people come down from the Ark, I promise that I will not let anything happen to you."

"You're just saying that for Clarke, right? You're protecting me for someone else." I muttered, shaking my head. "Trust me. I'm familiar with the case."

"I'm doing this because you're my friend." Finn justified looking in my eyes. "I know we haven't been around each other much but you have good intentions."

This made a smile grace my lips and I nodded my head. "Thank you, Finn."

He smiled back at me. "No problem, gorgeous." Then, he leaned forward placing a kiss on the top of my head before patting my good shoulder. "I'm gonna go find Clarke."

"Okay." I nodded. "Have fun, Finn."

"Oh I will." He sighed, bobbing his eyebrows before hurrying out of the dropship.

I watched him leave with a small smile and suddenly, I was broken out of my thoughts. Something fell from the ladder and a girl gasped. I looked over my shoulder to find that it was a bloody cloth that looked strangely similar to the one we'd been using for Jasper. I furrowed my brow and walked over, picking it up from the ground and I looked up. Octavia's head quickly disappeared when I looked up and I pressed my tongue to my cheek. Had Octavia been listening the whole time?

"Allison!" A voice ordered from outside and I dropped the rag, running out of the dropship. Bellamy was standing by the exit to the camp with a few other minions. He had weapons to go hunting and I walked over to where he was standing. "You ready to go?"

I smiled weakly and then nodded, clearing my throat. "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

I was still remembering everything Finn was saying. Bellamy was just gaining my trust so he could take off my wristband. He was playing pretend with me and at this point, I didn't know what to believe. I knew Finn was just worried about the people not coming down from the Ark but was he really being honest with me? Could he see that and I couldn't? It didn't matter now. I had already agreed to go with Bellamy but I would keep what Finn said in mind.

"Hey," Bellamy's voice was quieter than usual and he bent down towards me slightly. "Are you okay?"

I was slight caught off-guard by his question and blinked, my mouth hanging open slightly for a moment. "Why wouldn't I be?" I countered slowly, furrowing my brow.

Bellamy watched me for a moment before shaking his head. "You were crying."

I perked up instantly and wiped my face furiously, sniffling and turning away from Bellamy. "No I wasn't."

"Is there something wrong?" Bellamy asked protectively and I glanced at him over my shoulder.

 _Let me ask you this: is Bellamy your friend?_

 _He'll let you trust him and then he'll take off your wristband._

"No." I answered quietly and somewhat breathlessly. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine."

"Allison," Bellamy sighed and then lightly grabbed my arm, tugging me towards him. "If someone is bothering you, let me know."

"Bellamy, I said I was fine." I chuckled, trying to brush off the fact that the words Finn had said to me repeated in my head. "Let's go before it gets dark."

Bellamy was reluctant but released me and ordered the group to go. Atom was just a few paces ahead and I didn't miss the glance he shot at me and then towards Bellamy. God, what was it with people? There was no such thing as "Bellamy and I". It was just Bellamy and it was just me. There was now "and" between it and as much as people tried to say there was something, there wasn't. To be like that, you had to have full trust in each other and at this point, the only people I trusted were Clarke, Finn, and Octavia. Bellamy was on the waiting list.

It was quiet the entire walk there and, being injured, Bellamy stayed by my side the entire time. I wished I would have stayed back at camp with Clarke and Finn. I didn't need to be out here with all of them—especially after the thoughts Finn put in my head. I felt awkward and out of place. I barely knew any of the guy's we were hunting with and none of them even knew me. To them, I was some follower of Bellamy, tagging along because I wanted to become one of them. I thought getting away from camp like this would be good for me but I felt all but comfortable. It was almost a relief when Bellamy slowed down. We had approached a boar and I knew that if we caught it, we'd be done.

"Shh, shh, she's mine." Bellamy hissed, swinging his axe after Atom had tried to go forward towards the animal. I hung back, staying close to others in the group. I hadn't forgotten about the Grounders and kept a watchful eye on the whole area.

As Bellamy was close to the boar, there was suddenly a crack of sticks from behind me. Instantly, I whipped around with my knife in my hand and launched it in the general direction. It stuck right into a tree and my eyes widened with a terrified gasp after I saw what I had almost done. I covered my mouth with my good arm and surged forward towards the young girl hiding behind the tree with a fearful expression.

"Oh my God," I breathed out, shaking my head. "I am so sorry!"

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy demanded, coming through the bushes after the boar had run off, other members of the group running off to catch it besides Atom.

"Bellamy." I hissed warningly, urging him to have more respect for the girl.

"Charlotte." She answered to Bellamy, her posture stock still with a small twinge of terror in her voice.

"I almost killed you." I mumbled, shaking my head and reaching forward to pull my knife out of the tree. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"W—well, what with that guy who was dying, I just—I could listen anymore." Charlotte answered and I pressed my lips together tightly. I had still had hope that Jasper would live and I would appreciate it if people stopped saying he was dying.

"There's Grounders out here." Atom pointed out, gesturing to the woods behind him. "It's too dangerous for a little girl."

"And I have one arm." I pointed out, narrowing my eyes at him. He ignored me as did the rest of them.

"I'm not little." She justified, shaking her head.

"Okay, then." Bellamy responded, a smirk curving at the corners of his lips after he deemed Charlotte worthy. "But you can't hunt without a weapon." Out of the pocket in his pants, he pulled out another knife. He handed it to her and she hesitantly took it. "Ever killed something before?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Who knows?" I said calmly, resting my hand on her shoulder. "You might just be good at it." I winked down at her and Charlotte smiled up at me. "I'm Allison and this Bellamy and Atom." I said, introducing her to the people she'd be hunting with.

"I know you." Charlotte pointed out sheepishly and I inhaled sharply, chewing on the inside of my cheek. "You stabbed the panther, right?"  
For a second, my heart slammed into my ribcage. That was not what I had expected. Still, I grinned down at her and nodded my head. "Yeah, that was me."

"Look at that, klutz." Bellamy applauded, smiling at me. "You're famous."

"Shut up. Only because you told everyone." I argued, rolling my eyes with the grin still on my face. Bellamy chuckled and then jerked his head to continue. "Let's go."

We had trudged through the forest, Charlotte pointing out plants to me on the way. She'd grown more comfortable with me and I ended up wrapping my free arm around her shoulders as we walked. She told me stories about her life up on the Ark and even told me some ridiculously terrible jokes. We were in the middle of one when a horn broke through our laughter. Bellamy, Atom, Charlotte, and I all came to a standstill, looking around with confusion. It was then I saw some sort of mist rising over the trees. It was a green and yellow color, birds flying away from it as fast as they possibly could. There were lights—similar to lightning—flashing in the inside as it massively swirled in our direction.

"Run!" Bellamy shouted over the loud horn blowing through the air. He suddenly clasped my hand in his and jerked me through the forest filling with the mysterious and disgusting looking fog. We jumped over rocks and logs, trying to run as fast as we could away from the mist as it dangerously swirled even faster towards us. I could practically feel it on the back of my neck and it burned painfully, making me hiss and run faster. "Come on! There are caves this way!" Bellamy called to the other hunters who had managed to find their way to us.

We went up a hill and turned a corner, looking over our shoulders to make sure Charlotte was still with us. Quickly, he shoved Charlotte into the hill and just before I went inside, I heard a voice cry out Bellamy's name.

"Atom." I breathed out and came to stand beside Bellamy. Suddenly, the fog came around the corner and I pushed my face into Bellamy's shoulder. He covered his own face with his arm and then ushered me into the cave. "Bellamy, we have to go save Atom!" I pleaded, shaking my head and looking up at him as he clutched me to his side.

"We can't go out in that fog. It's too dangerous." Bellamy argued, looking down at me with a dark look. I huffed and then jerked away from him viciously, running my now free hand through my hair.

"What is that stuff? Where the hell did it come from?" I muttered, looking at Bellamy over my shoulder and shaking my head.

"It's probably something caused by the amount of radiation down here." Bellamy suggested, shrugging his shoulder. "But I couldn't tell you where it came from."

"What about everyone else?" I gasped, spinning around with a horrified expression. I bit down on my bottom lip and then fell back against the wall. "I let them all die."

"Why are you blaming yourself?" Bellamy asked, leaning across the wall from me. "It's not like you magically brought this fog down."

"If I had two arms, I could have done more, Bellamy. Don't you get that?" I snapped glaring up at him quickly before staring down at the ground. Charlotte had climbed onto a rock in the back of the cave and closed her eyes.

"Allison, this is not your fault." Bellamy argued, coming to stand closer to me. "Don't blame yourself. Wells shot you after you saved my life, that isn't your fault."

I lifted my face up to look at him, not trying to hide the frown that etched its way onto my lips. He let a shaky smile fall onto his face and I smiled weakly back at me.

 _Let me ask you this: is Bellamy your friend?_

 _He'll let you trust him and then he'll take of your wristband._

I cleared my throat and walked around Bellamy, closer to where Charlotte was now sleeping. "We should get some rest." I suggested, sitting down right beside where the young girl was. I tried to get comfortable against the rock but it was almost impossible. I awkwardly messed with my jacket and got it rolled into a ball where I could rest my head against it. I sighed once I felt I was comfortable enough and then shut my eyes. They weren't shut for long when I suddenly felt another pair of eyes on me. Slowly, they fluttered open and I saw that Bellamy was standing above me, raising his eyebrows.

"Really?" He scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. "You're going to sleep like that?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't see a bed around here, do you?" I snapped, glancing around for effect.

"God, you're so stubborn, you know that?" Bellamy groaned, rolling his eyes and sitting down beside me. "Come here," He grunted and then wrapped his arm around my waist. He easily pulled me across the cave floor and my head was then resting on his shoulder. Sadly, it was more comfortable than my jacket but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Bellamy," I whispered, my voice echoing off the walls. I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't keep thinking that Finn said was 100% true. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away, klutz." He replied, keeping his voice as low as mine.

I licked my lips before, swallowing thickly. "Do you trust me?"

My question hung in the air for a few seconds, my voice still echoing off the walls. I could feel Bellamy twitch beside me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer now.

"Yes." He answered confidently, nodding his head. "You've done nothing to disobey me or go against me."

"You make it sound like I'm your servant." I grumbled bitterly, shifting my body roughly.

I could feel a small chuckle rumble through Bellamy's chest. "Believe it or not, you are one of the most respected women at camp." He said to me. "You are no servant to me. You run your own kingdom."

"Bellamy, everyone listens to you, not to me." I argued, shaking my head.

"You haven't given them anything to listen to." Bellamy pointed out and I clenched my jaw, knowing he was right. "You could easily become a leader."

"What if I don't want to be a leader?" I murmured and turned my head to look up at Bellamy. "I...I couldn't handle that much responsibility. You make it look so easy."

"It's not." Bellamy admitted, drawing out a long breath. "You have to make decisions that not everyone agrees with. You have to try and give the people what they want at the same time."

It was then I realized how dangerously close we were to each other. I could feel his breath on my face, on my lips and our eyes were locked together in a silent contest. I could suddenly feel every single breath he took and feel every movement he made. I completely forgot about the words Finn had said to me but they suddenly slammed back into me like a train. I had told Finn that there was nothing between Bellamy and I…and I intended to keep it that way even if Bellamy was devastatingly gorgeous with his chocolate brown eyes, curly raven black hair, sharp jawline, and husky voice. Bellamy wasn't good for me and I knew that if anything happened, Clarke and Finn would hate me. So, instead of doing what basically every other girl had done on the camp grounds, I cleared my throat and looked away. Bellamy cleared his throat as well, turning his head.

"We'd better get some sleep." I choked out, breathless. Bellamy nodded silently in agreement and I shifted my body to rest my head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me once more, tugging me closer but making sure not to hurt my wound. He sighed and then rested his head on top of mine. "Goodnight, Bell."

"Goodnight, klutz." He murmured back and I shut my eyes, drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

"No!"

I jerked up from beside my Bellamy, instantly alert. Luckily, he'd moved his head before I smacked mine with his. I looked around frantically and saw Charlotte throwing her arms around, looking around her like she had just seen a ghost. I instantly crawled over and rested my hand on her legs, noticing that Bellamy's jacket was strewn over her legs. I wasn't sure when he'd given it to her but it wasn't important.

"Charlotte, wake up." Bellamy said calmly, placing his hand just beside mine.

Charlotte panted and her eyes blinked, waking up. "I'm sorry." She muttered sheepishly, looking away from us.

Bellamy watched her for a moment and then finally understood. "Does it happen often?" He asked Charlotte and I glanced at the side of his face. Now this was a side of Bellamy I had never actually seen before. Charlotte sighed in response. "What are you scared of?" She didn't answer. "You know what? It doesn't matter."

"Bellamy." I hissed once more, scolding him to show more respect as I had done earlier when we'd first met Charlotte.

"The only thing that matters is what you do about it." Bellamy continued and I realized he was actually getting to a point here. I relaxed and saw down on my butt, keeping my hand on Charlotte as rubbed calmly circles on Charlotte's arm.

"But…I'm asleep." Charlotte responded, shaking her head slightly.

"Fears are fears." Bellamy argued, shaking his own head. "Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep."

"Yeah, but how?" She asked, sounding not as convinced. I smiled at the side of Bellamy's head, unable to control myself.

"You can't afford to be weak." Bellamy told her and I grit my teeth, looking down at my arm. "Down here, weakness is death—fear is death." They stared at each other before Bellamy licked his lips. "Let me see that knife I gave you."

Charlotte pulled it out of her pocket, handing it over to her leader. He looked at her seriously. "Now when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, "Screw you. I'm not afraid"."

He handed it back to her and Charlotte looked down at the knife. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." She murmured and I got up on my knees, looking her in the eyes.

"Louder." I whispered encouragingly. Bellamy smirked up at her, knowing she could do better than that.

"Screw you, I'm not afraid." Charlotte repeated after taking a deep breath. Bellamy nodded with a smile, satisfied.

"Slay your demons, kid." Bellamy said, patting her leg. "Then you'll be able to sleep." He lied down on the floor and I watched him close his eyes.

I sighed and then looked towards Charlotte. "You wouldn't mind if I joined you?" I asked quietly and she shook her head, scooting over. I lied down beside her and she instantly cuddled up to my side. She rested her head on my good arm, the knife lying behind her, and she closed her eyes. I stared up at the ceiling, the feeling of Charlotte in my arms foreign. How could a father ever make a girl do something like my father had done to me? How could a father hurt a girl as badly as he hurt me? How could he hate me so much? She was innocent, young, and still growing up. No one deserved what I deserved. I knew that until the dropship came down, I was safe. I could sleep in peace and harmony without a single worry in my way.

* * *

 **AN: Lots and lots of Bellamy/Allison in this chapter and I loved it all! I also decided to have Allison bond more with Finn since Finn is such a great character. Of course I want her to bond more with Clarke and Octavia too but Allison's been pretty busy. I really want Allison and Murphy to continue butting heads which will definently cause drama in the next chapter. So, let me know what you thought! I love the reviews!**

 **-Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun lifted higher in the sky, above the trees and passed the clouds, rays of light rolled into the darkest depths of the caves where I slept with Charlotte in my arms and Bellamy on the floor beside me. The young girl was nuzzled into my side, her hands gripping the ends of my leather jacket. She snored softly as my eyes slowly opened and I stared down at her with a smile on my lips. She was innocent, sweet, and completely harmless. She'd probably done something unworthy of arrest but Chancellor Jaha made the rules that no matter how little the crime, you'd still be faced with the torture of death. In my mind, I was happy that people like Octavia, Wells, Finn, and Charlotte were sent down to Earth instead of being killed. They deserved to live down here and enjoy a life on the planet of beauty and excitement. Sure, we'd hit some bumps on the road but we got passed it and those were the things that made us human.

I heard shuffling from the floor and looked away from the mouth of the cave to see Bellamy slowly waking up from his slumber. He'd put his jacket beneath his head and linked his arms behind himself. I slipped my arms off of Charlotte and put my hands underneath my chin, watching Bellamy quietly. His eyes opened as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and once he saw me, he chuckled.

"Allison," He muttered his voice low and raspy from the early hours of the morning. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you're stalking me."

I smacked my lips, rolling my eyes and then swinging my legs over the edge of the rock. I lightly kicked Bellamy in the side with the toe of my boot, shifting the sling. "I am not _stalking_." I argued, mocking his voice. "Don't flatter yourself, Blake."

He snorted, shaking his head before pushing himself up off the floor. By now, Charlotte was already beginning to wake up. Bellamy stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, his grey t-shirt sticking to his form. His muscles rippled through the fabric and I fought myself to not stare. Eventually, I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck and clearing my throat. Bellamy seemed to be completely clueless and slipped his jacket over his arms as I finished waking up the little girl beside me. Quickly, she got up and fixed her braids. She grabbed the knife Bellamy had given her earlier and put it in the pocket of her jacket. I checked my boot for my knife and once we had gathered all of our things, we made our way out of the cave.

The acid fog had cleared and the woods were back to normal. Animals had resurfaced and then sound of wind swaying the trees calmed any nerves I had about coming back out to the world. It felt like I'd been inside that cave for years but it'd only been a night. Surly the sun had just come back up which meant we hadn't been in there for more than a couple hours. Charlotte had latched onto my free hand and Bellamy led us up and out of the cave

"It's all clear." Bellamy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we have eyes." I sarcastically replied, smirking and winking at him.

Shooting me a quick glare, he turned back around to face the forest. "Anybody out here?" He called out into the silence. "Jones?"

"We're here!" We heard a reply from the distance and everyone turned their head in that direction. Without hesitation, we hurried towards the voice, desperate to see if anyone had made it through the night. I was hoping Atom had.

"Lost you in the stew." Bellamy said to the group of three as we approached them over the hill. "Where'd you go?"

"Made it to a cave down there." Jones answered, holding a spear in his hand from our previous hunting trip. "The hell was that?"

"I don't know." Bellamy answered, shaking his head and glancing at me. "Where's Atom?" He asked as if he knew what I was thinking.

Jones shrugged innocently and I gave him a serious look, Bellamy backing me up. "Bellamy, we need to look for him."

"No, we need to get back to camp." Jones argued, shaking his head. "We gotta make sure everyone isn't dead."

"You're really going to abandon your friend?" I scoffed, cocking up an eyebrow. "Look, Octavia and Murphy were with them. I'm sure they got inside the dropship before anyone could get hurt. Atom was out there by himself."

"Then he's probably dead by now."

"Don't-!" I stepped forward and growled. I then inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, relaxing. "Don't say that."

"She's right." Bellamy murmured from beside me, looking at the three of them. "We need to try and find Atom. He might still be alive."

"Oh, now we're taking orders from the druggie?" Jones snorted bitterly, gesturing towards me. I narrowed my eyes and settled my face into a scowl.

"We sure as hell aren't going to take orders from an idiot." I snapped back and he glared at me before taking a dangerous step forward. My vision was suddenly blocked from Jones as another body stepped in between us.

"Right now, I trust her more than any of you so you disrespect her—you disrespect me, are we clear?" Bellamy demanded, one of his hands outstretched so that he was blocking me from anything that could happen. I swallowed thickly, appreciating the gesture but not really liking the idea of having to be constantly protected.

"Yes." Jones answered nervously, his breath coming out shaky once Bellamy backed off. "We'll split up."

"Good idea." Bellamy grunted before storming off in the other direction. I shot Jones one last look before following Bellamy. It was then that I realized I was missing something. With a terrified gasp, I snapped my gaze down to look at my empty hand.

"Bellamy, Charlotte's gone!" I gawked, opening and closing my fist like she was still there. Bellamy skidded to a stop and then turned around, looking at the empty spot beside me. Then, we scanned the area in front of us but it was deserted. It wasn't soon after there was a scream in the distance. "That's her!"

Leaving Bellamy to call my name, I sprinted after the scream. My heart thudded in my chest and I tried not to fall over due to one of my arms not being able to balance me. Luckily, I made it to the point where I could see the back of Charlotte's head and as soon as I did, she screamed once more. I ran forward, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and tugging her to my chest. I couldn't make out words after I saw what she was screaming for. It made my blood run cold and tears instantly raise the brim of my eyes. My stomach churned as my body threatened to vomit but I swallowed it down, looking over at Bellamy with a grave expression. I let out a shaky breath and he slowly walked forward, obviously not used to my emotions getting the best of me.

Atom was lying in the middle of the clearing, gasping for air. His pale skin was covered in red rashes and white bubbles, a smell emitting from him the resembled rotting flesh. Blood coated his mouth like a disgusting foam and it spurted out as he tried to take breaths. He shook with pain and terror, his eyes slowly turning to look at the three of us. They were the beautiful blue color I remembered, they were a clouded white, the pupils turning to a sickly green. Charlotte spun around, shoving her face into my stomach to avoid looking at Atom any longer. I didn't blame her—this was nauseating.

"Son of a bitch." Bellamy hissed, his hand resting on Charlotte's back. "Atom!"

Bellamy left us, jogging towards his friend. I released Charlotte and followed him upon instinct, the girl staying back as she shivered with fear. We both knelt down on either sides of his face and quickly, I grabbed his head, resting it into my lap. He looked up at me and I rubbed his hair calmly, trying to provide some sort of comfort to the boy. I could hear his breaths starting morph into something else but he was struggling.

"Kill me." He suddenly whispered and my throat clenched, my hands stuttering for a moment on his head. "Kill me."

I looked up towards Bellamy. This was a look I had never anticipated to see on Bellamy Blake's face ever. He looked frightened and worried—more concerned than anything. It wasn't an expression that suited him and it made my heart clench. This was Bellamy's friend and he was asking us to kill him. This is something we never expected. After Atom had spoken his request, his breathing became more serious. He was trying so hard to breathe, his body rocking in my lap. I tried to hold him still and calm him but I wasn't any use. I inhaled deeply and then looked towards Bellamy, blinking through the blurriness in my eyes.

"Bellamy," I whimpered, making him look up at me. "What do we do?"

Atom coughed and unintentionally sprayed blood across my face and chest. I gasped in surprise and my mouth hung open with confusion as to what I should do after it happened. Bellamy grabbed my good arm and lifted me up off the ground, seeing that it wasn't such a good idea for me to be sitting there. I didn't fight him and tried to wipe off the blood that had collected on me. I could feel a tear fall down my face and shoved it away before Bellamy could see. He was distracted, Charlotte approaching us slowly.

"I…can't…breathe." Atom moaned from the floor as Charlotte placed a knife inside Bellamy's palm.

"Don't be afraid." She told him quietly, shaking her head curtly.

Bellamy clenched his jaw, holding out the knife like it would spin around and hurt him. He turned his attention towards others who'd gathered around and swallowed. "Go back to camp." He ordered to them and they obliged, sending one last look towards Atom before stalking off into the woods. "Charlotte, you, too."

The girl was reluctant, looking at me for help but I simply looked away. I couldn't have her here either. Finally, she backed away and turned, following the other hunters. I watched as her blonde braids disappeared into the green trees and Bellamy sighed.

"Don't tell me to leave." I muttered my voice watery. "I am not going to leave him." I gritted my teeth before locking eyes with Bellamy. "I won't leave you alone."

Bellamy hesitated. I could see in his eyes that he so badly wanted to push me in the same direction but I knew he could see the amount of seriousness that I was managing to hold up. So, instead of trying to convince me to leave, he helped me down to the ground. We knelt side by side next to Atom, the hand still poised in Bellamy's hand. It hovered over Atom's chest as he repeated his request once more for death. Bellamy stared down at Atom as he shook, struggling for breath. There were moments that passed where no one said a word and Bellamy just gazed down at Atom, his eyes glossed over. I could feel a squeeze in my chest and I knew then I couldn't let Bellamy do this. Quickly, my hand shot out and I stole the knife from his hands.

"Allison," He grunted, whipping his head to look at me. "What—what are you doing?" His voice cracked from the emotional pressure that had been sitting on it but he didn't cry. Bellamy Blake was too strong to cry.

"I won't let you kill your friend." I murmured back, shaking my head.

"And you think I'm going to let you kill someone?"

"Fear is death, Bellamy. You said it yourself." I argued getting up from the ground and going to sit on the other side of him. "I will not be afraid. You are afraid."

Bellamy didn't argue because he knew I was right. He simply sniffed, rubbing the bottom of his nose before looking down as sweat dripped from his forehead. He fell back on his heels, nodding his head slowly as if to give me the silent okay to relieve Atom of his pain. I took a deep breath, gripping the knife tightly. I lined it up directly where the heart was and then raised my hand in the air. I closed my eyes and just when I decided I was ready to swing down, a twig snapped from behind Bellamy. My eyes snapped open and his head turned to look over his shoulder. I moved my hand away from Atom and nearly fell backwards with relief.

Clarke didn't say a word as she came towards us. I moved to the side for her as she threw down her bag and kneeled down beside Atom. "I heard screams." She finally said after examining Atom's current state.

"Charlotte found him." Bellamy explained softly. "I sent her back to camp."

Clarke looked over Atom once more and considering Clarke's job at the camp, I knew Bellamy hoped there was some chance that he could live. I even knew that this was untreatable without a medical ward. Plants and herbs wouldn't do us any justice and to inform Bellamy of that, Clarke shook her head. Bellamy swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, looking away from us. Clarke took a deep breath before giving a weak smile and leaning towards Atom.

"Okay," She whispered, shifting closer. "I'm gonna help you, alright?"

Atom wheezed his back arching in the air and I clapped a hand over my mouth, a sudden wave of emotions washing over me. I sniffled and tried not to let any tears fall avoiding eye contact with the one person I hoped would never see me like this. I could Clarke humming as she ran her hands over Atom's dark brown hair. Without breaking a sweat, Clarke reached over and pried the knife out of my grip that was up near my face. I didn't fight her and slowly dropped my hand into my lap as I watched with confusion. She continued humming and then, she put the tip of the knife to the side of Atom's neck. No one stopped her as she slowly pushed it in, Atom still grunting with agony. She slid it out effortlessly and blood spilled out of the wound. I breathed heavily, my entire body shaking with terror, eyes wide as I watched blood coat the forest floor. I'd never seen anything like this before and I didn't like it. As Atom's eyes began to close and his head lolled to the side, Clarke finished her tune and stroked his hair.

"We have to bury him." I muttered when silence had fallen on the three of us. Clarke looked to me and nodded, smiling faintly. She reached forward, grabbing her hand in mine but I couldn't bring myself to smile back at her. I simply stared at the blonde with a blank expression, suddenly becoming somewhat void of all emotion. Knowing this, Clarke decided to release my hand. She pulled out some cloth from her bag, large enough to make a bed for us to carry Atom back with. Bellamy gathered some sturdy sticks, beginning to make the bed. I watched in silence, sitting by Atom's head. My eyes stung but no tears fell and shaky breaths left my nose but I did not sob. I told Bellamy I wouldn't be afraid and I wasn't afraid.

Once Bellamy was finished with the bed, he hoisted the lifeless body onto the cloth. We were about to leave when I silently stopped them with my hand. I took of my jacket, rolling my shoulders. I held it out and then laid it across the upper part of Atom's body, covering his face and chest. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look before I nodded. They continued their trek back to camp which stayed silent and depressed. I kept my fist clenched at my side and kept my jaw set, stomping over plants and logs.

It wasn't long before the camp site came into view. Shouts were called that we had arrived and the gates opened for us. I walked in the very rear near Atom's head as Finn and Wells caught up with us leaving Wells to carry the bed. Clarke and Finn were up front discussing something while Bellamy stayed quiet as well.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs." Bellamy stated calmly, obviously seeing that what Clarke was doing at camp was useful and he needed to give her a break. He set down the bed and Jones took off somewhere else, leaving Bellamy and I to stand together.

"I better go get this grave dug." Wells murmured to Bellamy, a slight voice of accusation lacing his tone. I exhaled deeply and then looked towards the boy.

"I'll help you." I offered, nodding my head. Wells was slightly caught off guard but nodded his head anyways. We went inside the dropship and grabbed the tools we needed to take care of the body. We grabbed two shovels and some water in case we got tired when digging the hole. I slung the shovel over my shoulder and right as I came out of the entrance to the dropship, I saw someone kneeling next to Atom. "Octavia…" I whispered out in a strangled tone.

She had pulled the jacket away from his head, tears streaming down her face. "There's nothing I could do." Bellamy told her firmly after gasps had erupted throughout the camp. Octavia swung her hand up violently.

"Don't." She shouted, glaring up at him with such ferocity, I wondered what the hell had happened when I was down with my arm. She rolled on her knees, trying to hide her anger, and then placed the jacket back over Atom's face. She got up from the ground and began to storm away.

"O, O," Bellamy muttered, trying to grab his sister but she flung her arms away. "Please."

"Don't." She grunted and didn't spare her brother one last glance as she took off towards a tent other campers had made our of parachute material.

I watched her leave, tears threatening to fall from my face just at the sight of Octavia's emotions. Instead, bit down on the inside of my cheek and hurried down to the dropship ramp. I decided not to give Bellamy a look either afraid I'd see the same expression I'd seen before Clarke had killed Atom. Wells and I simply grabbed the bed and then hoisted it in the direction that we had built our grave yard. I somehow managed to do everything with one arm but it was starting to get irritating. They closed the gates behind us and as soon as we got there, I dropped the bed carelessly. I began to dig in a spot similar to the others and Wells soon began to help me.

"You've been…quiet." He noticed, glancing up at me through the darkness only lit by the fire on the other side of our small walls. "Is there something bothering you?"

"What do you think?" I muttered, angrily digging the shovel into the ground. I slammed my foot on the metal scoop and then lifted up, throwing dirt off to the side. "I watched a man suffer and die today. It doesn't exactly pose as a highlight of my week."

"I understand." Wells said, nodding his head. "I'm sorry you had to be there."

"I could have gone back to camp." I pointed out, swallowing thickly and shrugging my shoulders. "I was going to do it, you know? I had the knife in my hands. I had the tip lined up with his heart. I was going to kill Atom."

Wells paused and his brow knitted together. "Why?"

"Wells, you didn't see the pain this caused Bellamy to see him like this." I whispered, stopping as well and shaking my head. "I couldn't let him do it."

Wells snorted bitterly and then looked down at the ground. "Seems like Bellamy isn't all what he cracks himself up to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, he tries to make himself this big bad wolf but…he's got feelings too." Wells answered and I bit down on my bottom lip, nodding my head.

"He does have feelings." I agreed. "But emotion is weakness and weakness is death out here, Wells. I learned that the hard way."

"Feelings are what make you human." Wells told me. "Don't forget that. Don't lose sight on what makes you human because you won't just lose yourself, you'll lose other people."

"Maybe it's better that way." I murmured, pressing my lips together and shrugging my shoulder. "It seems like you can't get too close to anyone now and days. They either turn on you or die."

"I would love to argue—say you're wrong but…in a way you aren't." Wells replied, shaking his head. "Some people make the decision to shut out their feelings. I've chosen not to."

"You have someone to truly care about, Wells. That's the difference between me and you." I argued, giving him a pointed look. He seemed confused before I smiled. "You love Clarke. You came down here to protect her."

"So what you're saying is that…I am able to choose to keep letting my feelings get the best of me because I have someone to care about?" He clarified and I nodded. "And you don't feel like you have anyone."

"I don't feel like—I don't. I flat out don't. I never have." I said, shaking my head and then beginning to dig the hole once more. "My mother was floated, my father beat me, and I never had any friends because I spent my whole life stealing. I thought it'd be great to make friends with Finn and Octavia but it doesn't feel the same like how Bellamy loves his sister and how you love Clarke."

Wells sighed and then shook his head. "Please don't hit me but…I know you care about Bellamy." He nervously looked up at me through his lashes.

"Wells, that isn't the same thing." I scoffed, shaking my head. "I care about Finn too. I care about Octavia. I care about Jasper—but it isn't the same."

"Then make it the same."

"I can't!"

I had thrown my hands and feet down, stomping the ground like a child. I panted letting my eyes shut before pinching the bridge of my nose. I hadn't meant to yell at Wells but he didn't understand. He didn't understand how I felt right now. I couldn't stand here anymore so I didn't. I pushed the shovel out of my hands and stormed off but not in the direction of the camp.

"Allison!" Wells suddenly called after me, grabbing my arm and turning me around. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." I grunted, jerking my arm out of his grasp. "I won't go far. I have my knife and I can scream if I need help."

"Don't leave right now. It's dangerous."

"If it was dangerous, we'd be dead already, Wells." I muttered before continuing my decent in the forest.

I shoved through dark forest, branches hitting me in the face and getting caught in my sling. In a fleet of anger, I reached down, pulling the knife out of my boot. I gripped it tightly and then cut the strap of the sling, the cloth coming apart and releasing my arm. I hissed and then shoved the knife back into my shoes before discarding the sling. I tossed it behind me, stomping it into the ground. I couldn't have a weakness like this anymore and I stared down at it, knowing that my arm had made me a weakling. I simply shook off the small pain I had and then took off in a dead sprint towards wherever I could go. I felt like I could run forever and my legs never got tired. I never got breathless and when I tumbled out into a clearing, I gasped when I saw something magnificent. I had dreamed of this. It was what I had seen in my mind when I was locked in the skybox. No one could have prepared me for the sight of the most beautiful lake I had ever seen in my life. The moon shimmered in the waves that crashed quietly against the shore and then smell made me inhale deeply and close my eyes. I fell to my knees and shoved my hands in the water, the cool liquid bringing down my anger.

I lifted up my hands and wiped the water across my face, leaning into my own touch. It dripped from my chin and removed some of the dirt that had been on my face. I listened to the sound of my heartbeat and the waves on the shore. I tried to take in every sense I could before I would return to camp. I promised myself I would. I could only take care of myself for so long. Sure I had some fighting experience but it wasn't enough to protect me from the Grounders or whatever else was out here. Besides, someone would eventually get worried about me and I couldn't have them worry about someone like me.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me and my eyes snapped open. My hands froze on my face and I stopped breathing, praying to dear God that it was just Wells. Slowly, I turned to look over my shoulder but the space was empty. Confused, I got up from the ground, retrieving my knife from my boot. Cautiously, I stalked over to the place where I'd heard the twig snap. I narrowed my eyes, trying to squint through the darkness. I stepped into the trees but didn't hear anything. Before I could even scream, a hand clamped over my mouth and I tumbled backwards upon impact. I struggled before throwing my hand out and driving my knife into my attacker. I pulled it out and spun around with wide eyes. I gasped when I saw that it was defienently not Wells.

"Grounder," I breathed out with panic and defensively held my stance. I couldn't run back to camp, he'd follow me. I couldn't call out a name for help with fear that there actually might be other Grounders out here. "What the hell are you doing?" I growled, trying to show that I wasn't afraid.

 _Fear is death._

Slowly, the Grounder lifted up his face to look at me. I couldn't see any part of his face except for his eyes which were blazing with a ferocity I had never seen before. It made shivers run up and down my spine and I slowly backed away. There was blood dripping off his leg but he paid no mind to it. I swallowed thickly and tried to keep up my defensive stance, steadying my breathing. I bared my teeth as the Grounder and I circled each other. Obviously, it was a male and for a second, I thought I had a chance. Then, my mind caught up and said that I was going to die right here and right now.

"Sky girl," The man grunted, pausing his circling. He stood up to his complete height, towering over me like a giant. "Your bravery is excellent."

"What?" I muttered, furrowing my brow and frowning. What the actual hell?

"Your presence is requested."

"Excuse me." I choked, blinking my eyes and nearly letting down my guard. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Grounder removed his mask and there was a permanent scowl etched onto his face. "My name is Lincoln." He greeted calmly. "And I am here to retrieve you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I scoffed, shaking my head and taking a large step back. "How do I know you aren't here to kill me?"

"Our leader would be highly upset if you were dead." He answered, beginning to tend to the wound I had left on his leg. "You're important to someone in our camp."

"That doesn't make any sense." I murmured. "You hate us. You want us dead. We're supposed to _fear_ you but I am important to you?"

Lincoln nodded slowly. "I know it doesn't make much sense to you. I didn't expect it to." He justified, shrugging his shoulder. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Anya requested that I explain to you exactly what she means for your importance."

"Who the hell is Anya?" I asked bitterly, frowning deeply.

"Anya is our leader. She controls the Grounders."

"Okay, fine, tell Anya this," I snarled, stepping forward with some sort of newfound confidence, "leave us the hell alone."

"That isn't my duty. I don't oblige to _your_ demands." Lincoln fought back, taking a step towards me. I quickly scrambled backwards. "Besides, your bravery is false."

"It is not false!" I squeaked, smacking my lips together. "You're just, uh, slightly terrifying." I whimpered, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand that wasn't holding the knife.

I saw a trace of a smile on Lincoln's lips but he dared not show his amusement towards my nervousness. "You're a very important girl, Allison."

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows your name." Lincoln answered calmly.

"How?" I asked louder than I would have liked. "What the hell is going on here? Tell me or I swear to God I will run back to camp screaming bloody murder and my requested presence will _never_ be given."

Lincoln sighed before taking a seat on a rock. "You belong to us."

"Oh good Lord," I scoffed, shaking my head and turning on my heel. "I am leaving. This is ridiculous."

"You have Grounder blood, Allison!" Lincoln called after me and I stopped in my tracks, setting my jaw before looking over my shoulder. "You are one of us."

"Let me get something straight here, _Lincoln_." I seethed, saying his name with so much venom, he actually grimaced. "I am not one of you. I am not a Grounder. I don't string people up in trees or—or throw spears into people's chest's. I, Allison Carter, am a normal human being that is just trying to survive on this planet. So do not tell me that I am one of you. Anya wouldn't be pleased if you insulted me, now, would she?"

Lincoln glared up at me, a small growl rumbling in his throat but I was too angry to even care. "Being a Grounder is an honor. Anya would consider you nothing but another sky person if she heard the way you spoke about us."

"I don't consider you anything but a Grounder because you tried to kill one of our people." I muttered and glared him down. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

"If we wanted to kill you, I would have killed you already." Lincoln said and slowly rose up from the rock. He opened his coat and showed me the thousands of small weapons he had inside. "Jasper was to get your attention—let you know we were here."

"Well you got our attention." I cheered bitterly, a venomous smile working its way on my face. "You also proceeded to show us your intentions. You want us all dead."

"Except for you…"

"Ugh," I wrinkled my nose up and then dropped my face in my hands, sighing exasperatedly. "You are so cryptic and _annoying_."

"I'm annoying?" He repeated, cocking up an eyebrow. "You must have Grounder blood if you have enough strength to say these things to me."

"Fear is death, Lincoln." I said, repeating Bellamy's words in my head. "I'm trying not to be afraid of you."

"That's why you stabbed me in the leg, right?" He gestured down to his patched thigh and I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's why you shouldn't sneak up on me."

"How else would I have gotten your attention?" Lincoln inquired, furrowing his brow. I placed my hands on my hips and thought for a moment.

"Uh, how about,"—I licked my lips—"hey, my name's Lincoln, what's up?"

Lincoln stared at me in silence, a star struck look on his face before he twisted up his features in distaste. "You sky people are odd."

"You know what, bottom line right now so I don't have to keep talking to you," I smirked at him. "I'm not going back to your camp to talk with Anya. I don't trust you therefore I don't know if you're lying or not. So, you can walk your happy little ass back to camp and tell Anya she's got the _wrong_ girl."

I proceeded to shoot Lincoln one last glare before storming off in the direction of the trees. He didn't try and stop me this time, staying silent all the while. I was fuming, heat literally radiating off of me. I couldn't tell anyone that I had spoken with a Grounder tonight. That would bring too much drama—questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. If I told them what Lincoln came to me for, I'm sure one person out of the many wouldn't believe that I wasn't a Grounder. They'd try to kill me or something. We were ruthless on the ground already. All thanks to Bellamy.

I stumbled through the darkness, the fire diming inside the camp. I was getting close to the entrance when suddenly my boot caught on something hard and I went tumbling to the ground. I didn't manage to catch myself and dirt was thrown to the sides considering the impact of my body. I groaned, the air being knocked out of my chest and I rolled on my back, blinking the dizziness out of my eyes. I grunted and then pushed myself up on my arms, looking to see what I tripped over. I furrowed my brow when I saw what looked like a body in the darkness. I didn't move, my hands gripping the dead leaves tightly behind me. If I would have tripped over a person, they would have most likely yelled at me or…woken up. This body had not moved and it made my heart thud loudly in my chest. Slowly, I crawled forward, hesitantly shuffling towards it. I swallowed thickly and once I got close enough, my eyes widened with pure fear.

Wells' eyes were wide open, his mouth hanging slack with shock. There was a hand clasped around his neck but I could see blood seeping in between, what remained, of his fingers. My mouth opened and my ears rang when I shrieked louder than I had ever screamed before. It made my throat burn and my body instinctively scooted back, trying to get as far away from him as possible. I bumped into a tree, terrified because I couldn't get any farther away. I could feel tears welling in my eyes at the sight of a good person dead—murdered—and I shut them tight, shaking my head. Soon, I felt arms loop underneath me and my eyes snapped open. I jerked my head to see who had picked me up and when I saw who it was, I tried to shove them off of me.

"No!" I shouted angrily, swinging my arms. "No, please don't take me!"

I was surprised no one had come to my aide yet as Lincoln began to drag me away from the scene. "I am sorry, Sky Girl."

"Lincoln, please don't take me." I sobbed, kicking my legs and trying to dig the heels of my boots into the ground. "I don't wanna go."

He stayed quiet and I hadn't realized how quickly he'd been taking me. I was already losing sight of the camp and could see other campers running towards Wells. Something told me to shut the hell up. There was no way I was getting out of this and I didn't know if other Grounders were out here. I couldn't let my people get hurt so I simply sniffled, letting my eyes fall shut. I dropped my head, my chin resting on my chest as I let Lincoln take me back to the Grounders. I couldn't show my weakness in front of him any longer. Whoever this Anya was, she'd probably try and kill me if I showed weakness. She'd probably kill me anyways. I couldn't trust Lincoln but for some reason…being taken against my will to my death was suddenly becoming not so bad anymore. It was not like this had happened the first time. I could only escape death once.

Carefully, Lincoln lifted me to my feet. I remained there for a moment and then he stuck his arm behind my knees. He then proceeded to put his arm across my shoulder blades, picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he glanced at me. He didn't say a word and I kept my own mouth shut. I felt tired, pathetic, and emotionless. I slowly rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

I didn't get to sleep for long when I once again hit the ground with a thud. My eyes snapped open as I gasped, arching my back from some pain I had been caused. I jerked my head in all direction, rolling onto my stomach to see where I was. People were standing around me, black paint on their faces, knotted hair, and clothes made from animal fur. There were huts, fires, weapons, and life stock surrounding me like a village. Grounders stared at me, some murmuring to each other. I panted, my mouth hanging open in confusion and shock. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't bother running. I was way outnumbered and there was no point. Lincoln obviously wanted me here bad enough to come and pick me up right next to my camp. So, I simply sighed and then rested my forehead on the ground, closing my eyes. I'd let them kill me. I'd let them get it over with but I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Anya!" Someone screamed making me jump and look back up. I saw a woman dressed in a cloak stumble out of a hut, glaring down at me.

Another woman came out of a larger hut, taller and scarier looking than the others. Compared to her, Lincoln looked like a freaking puppy. She turned her head in the direction of me and I instinctively scooted away, bumping into Lincoln's legs. He didn't move and shot me a quick glance before returning his attention to the woman who I presumed was his leader Anya. She strode towards me, a frown etched onto her lips.

"Lincoln," She said, addressing the Grounder, "what is this?"

"It's the Sky Girl—the Grounder."

I mindlessly grunted, disliking the name. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Anya and she cocked her head, staring down at me.

"Is there an issue?" She asked and I slowly turned my head to narrow my eyes.

"I am _not_ a Grounder." I informed her as I had informed Lincoln earlier. I expected Anya to get angry and spear me but instead, she smirked. She then crouched down; grabbing my chin and lifting me up to make us level.

"Allison Carter, you may not be Grounder now," Anya said quietly and then she gripped my chin tightly making me hiss. "But you will be." She then shoved me backwards, sending me flying into Lincoln. He reached down, catching me and shrugged him off, climbing to my feet.

"I don't want to be a Grounder!" I shouted angrily after she'd try to walk away. Gasps were thrown towards me. How dare I disrespect their leader? Anya turned around and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "I was born in space. I lived in space until I was seventeen years old. I came down to Earth with who you call the Sky People. How does that qualify me to be a Grounder?"

"It does not matter where you were born. It doesn't matter where you lived. It doesn't matter who you came down with." Anya argued, placing her hands on her hips. "It matters what runs in your veins—who your ancestors are."

"I don't have Grounder ancestors, alright? That doesn't even make sense." I scoffed, shaking my head and glancing around. "Okay? I am not like you."

"But yet you are." Anya said with a nod of her head. "We know all about you, Allison so you have nothing to hide. We know about your father."

"You what?" I muttered, frowning and narrowing my eyes.

"He was an angry man. He was a strong man." Anya continued making my stomach churn. "He wasn't angry by choice. Grounder blood ran in his veins making him furious and strong—skilled in the art of fighting. You, Allison, have issues of anger. Lincoln has been scouting your camp ever since you landed and saw how you took down your own leader with only one arm and a knife made out of scrap metal. You have the talent and potential of a Grounder. It isn't a choice anymore."

"Anya, please." I finally begged, clasping my hands together. "I—I don't wanna do this. I just wanna go back to my camp—my people."

"You will return to your people." She assured me, nodding her head. "But soon, they will no longer be your people—they'll be your enemy."

I swallowed thickly, slightly taken back by her words. "What do you mean?"

"I will not stop until you have become a Grounder." Anya informed me calmly, now returning back to her hut. "You are a very strong warrior, Allison. You belong to us."

* * *

 **AN: PLOT TWIST! I actually never had this intentionally planned but I found it made the story more interesting. This will make differences in the way the plot line goes for Allison. She will return to camp like Anya said and I promise she'll slowly start to understand what they mean by her capabilities. I'm really bad at explaining how she is a Grounder but it's basically a blood thing. I made it so Grounder blood has been around for centuries, they'd always been around. So, that being said, her ancestors that lived on the Earth had Grounder blood and it traces back to someone in the camp and her. That'll be revealed soon but give me guesses on who you think it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I love it when you leave me reviews! Tell me how you feel the story is going.**

 **-Laura**


End file.
